Mourir pour aimer
by ShinNoMeg
Summary: Nouveaux chapitres! Avec l'encouragement de ses 4 amies, Usagi va faire connaissance avec le jeune homme qui la regarde depuis un certains temps... Connaissance? Vraiment? Alors pourquoi ignore t-elle que celui ci est mort depuis bientôt plus de 10 ans?
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1: Réaction après 2 semaines de contemplation  
(BunnyMoon: Oua! Ché faire des rimes^^)

Je suis assise dans un pub à écouter un groupe chanter. Les chanteurs ondulent leur corps au rythme de la musique. Ils ne sont pas mal… Dommage, ils doivent avoir une vingtaine d'années, voir trente. Et moi, 15 ans, je suis toujours célibataire. Pas que je sois moche, au contraire ! Taille moyenne, fine. De longs cheveux blonds s'échappent de deux chignons, les retenant, pour ne pas qu'ils traînent par terre. Quelques mèches cachent mes yeux bleus. Bleu banal me direz vous. Mais étant d'origine japonaise, mon bleu banal devient un bleu scintillant couleur océan et déterminé [1], bien que je pleure souvent… Non, je ne suis pas une jeune fille malheureuse, mais, comme dirait Rei, je suis une grosse gamine… Pourtant, personnes ne se doute que cette personnalité de « gamine » n'est qu'en fait un masque que je m'oblige à porter, pour cacher ma tristesse… Ma tristesse d'amour…  
Rei ? Elle est assise à côté de moi, en train de fixer les chanteurs, s'enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns autour de son doigts. Elle est belle. C'est une de mes meilleures amies. C'est ma confidente. Quand j'ai des problèmes, elle est toujours là pour m'aider. Je l'adore. Bien que nous nous disputons souvent… Elle prends plaisir à me taquiner.  
Je dérive mon regard. A côté d'elle, Minako fixe aussi les chanteurs… Elle baverait presque. Elle aussi je l'adore ! C'est avec elle que je rit le plus. Blonde, yeux bleus, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. Quoi que… Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement en y réfléchissant bien.  
_Hey ! Mako-chan, tu as vu le super mec à la batterie ? Il a de ses muscles… OUA ! Je le veux !!!  
Ladite Mako-chan lève ses yeux verts de son thé pour les poser sur un homme de la scène. J'adore les yeux de Makoto. Les yeux de cette couleurs sont rares dans notre pays.[2]  
_Minako-chan, il doit avoir dans les 25 ans !  
_Et alors ! L'âge ne compte pas quand on aime ! réplique Minako avant de repartir dans sa contemplation.  
Ne cherchant pas à insister, Makoto amène son thé à ses lèvres. Ses cheveux châtains, ne pouvant la gêner, attachés en queue haute. Elle est très bonne en cuisine, et m'offre toujours un de ses plats quand je passe chez elle avec les filles. Elle est très gentille… Enfin, quand elle on ne la mets pas en colère ! Elle est capable de mettre à terre une bande de garçons sans difficulté ! Je le sais, je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre alors que des gros pervers nous approchaient de trop près…  
_Minako-chan ! Tu devrais travailler un peu au lieu de regarder les garçons. Je te rappelle que nous passons au lycée l'année prochaine.  
Sur ces mots Amy replonge dans son petit livre. La jeune fille blonde se tourne vers elle :  
_Amy-chan ! Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher d'amener un bouquin ! Et pis, chui sûr de réussir les exams, je n'aurais qu'à copier sur toi ^^  
Amy soupire, repoussant au passage les quelques mèches de ses cheveux bleus qui la gênaient dans sa lecture. Oui. Amy est une bosseuse. Il parait qu'elle a un QI de 300 ! Elle nous aide beaucoup dans nos études. Mais sous tout ses livres, se cache un cœur gros comme ça [3].  
En fin de comptes, je les adore toutes, mes 4 amies.  
-Usagi ?  
Rei me sort de mes pensées.  
-Oui ma Reirei !  
J'ai pris l'habitude de donner des surnoms à mes amies. Surtout Rei, je sais qu'elle déteste ça… C'est pour ça que je continue^^  
_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !  
_D'accord ma Reyounette !  
_USAGI !  
_Ma Rei-chouné!  
Celle ci se lève, faisant tomber sa chaise sur le coup. Je compris alors ses attentions. Habitudes. Je me lève donc moi aussi, et me met à courir. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux jeunes filles de 15 ans se poursuivent autour d'une table. L'une riant aux éclats, l'autre rouge de colère.  
_Usagi ! Rei ! Arrêtez, tout le monde nous regarde ! s'écrie Amy, se cachant désespérément derrière son livre, l'air de dire « Nan nan, je ne connais pas ses deux folles ! »  
Oui, nous, car Rei et moi nous tournons autour de, notre, table.  
Et en effet, plusieurs table voisines nous fixent.  
Rei rougit, puis retourne à sa place tranquillement. Elle a du avoir la honte de sa vie… Grâce à moi ! Hé h  
Je finis par l'imiter et m'assoit. Moi, je m'en fichais de la réaction des autres. Nous avons qu'une vie, autant en profité ! Mais, c'est pas marrant de tourner autour d'une table toute seule…  
Je n'aime pas le silence qui s'installe…  
_Au fait Rei, tu voulais me dire quoi ?  
Sa colère pas encore passé, elle répond d'un ton neutre :  
_Y'a encore ton admirateur.  
Je me redresse soudain, puis regarde discrètement la table qui se situe au fond de la salle. Il y a un garçon assis qui me fixe. Il est encore habillé en noir. Oui, j'ai bien dit encore car cela fait plus de deux semaines qu'il me mate à chaque fois que je viens ici. A croire qu'il a pris un abonnement rien que pour me voir. Ce type est un mystère pour nous. On ne le voit que quand on vient ici et que la nuit. J'avoue que j'aimerais bien en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Il est plutôt pas mal, du moins de ce que j'arrive à en voir car il est toujours caché dans l'ombre. Il doit avoir mon age. Ses cheveux, long et attachés d'une queue basse, sont aussi sombres que ses habits. Il s'habille toujours en noir ou parfois il met un peu de rouge. C'est tout ce que je sais sur lui.  
_Dis donc, ça fait quand même plus de deux semaines qu'il te reluque, déclare Minako, tu devrais peut-être aller le voir !  
_Qui sait… peut-être qu'il regarde le tableau, dis-je avec un léger sourire aux lèvres en désignant un tableau représentant un paysage tel que Tahiti, qui se trouve derrière nous.  
_Arrête tes conneries, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, réplique Makoto, ce mec ne t'a pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il est arrivé ici.  
Je sais bien que Makoto a raison mais je ne suis pas encore prête à ouvrir mon cœur à n'importe qui… Pas après, ma mésaventure... Ma mésaventure avec _lui_.  
_Usagi-chan, viens on va danser, dit soudainement Minako.  
Elle me prend la main et m'entraîne sur la piste où il y a une dizaine de danseurs. J'ai deviné. Mon amie a fait cela pour voir comment réagirait mon admirateur. Je regarde furtivement vers lui et bien entendu, il n'a pas bougé de son siège mais ne m'avait pas non plus quitté des yeux. Je m'y attendais. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de danser avec Minako, toutes les deux, sur le rythme enivrant de la musique.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je dois être fou pour revenir tous les soirs ici. Après tout, je suis peut-être fou d'elle. Il y a 2 semaines que je l'ai vu pour la 1ère fois ici. Il a quelque chose qui m'attire chez elle, peut-être ses longs cheveux blonds toujours attachés par deux chignons ou bien lorsque son corps bouge en harmonie avec la musique. Peut-être parce qu'elle est tout simplement une femme égarée, comme moi. De toute façon, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle craque pour une créature de la nuit telle que moi. C'est vrai que je suis pas mal mais…  
Elle danse tellement bien, j'aurais bien envie d'aller la rejoindre mais à quoi cela me servirais. Je n'habite ni ici, ni ailleurs: je suis de passage. Je suis l'ombre qui se glisse dans la nuit, je passe sans que personne ne me remarque. J'erre tel un fantôme de ville en ville. Je suis personne, où tout le monde à la fois. Je suis celui qu'on recherche ou bien celui qu'on fuit. De toute façon, elle ne sera qu'un parmi tant d'autres, qu'une de mes victimes parmi tant d'autres. Non, ce serait tellement dommage de privé le monde d'une si belle fille. De plus, je ne peux même pas l'obliger à venir avec moi, bien que j'en ai envie. Je suis entouré par la solitude, je voyage seul, je marche seul, je suis seul partout où je vais… seul… J'ai toujours été seul, et ce depuis le début de cette nouvelle vie, que l'on m'a offert, et je le resterais sans doute pour l'éternité. Il n'avait dit ce c'était un cadeau d'une grande valeur, que j'y prendrais goût; moi je trouve que c'est un cadeau empoisonné. Elle me regarde, peut-être que je l'attire, mais dès qu'elle saura qui je suis, elle me fuira.  
Je devrais peut-être y aller, histoire de la voir de près rien qu'une seule fois, avant de partir loin d'ici. J'hésite, cela fait 2 semaines que je reviens tous les soirs ici dans l'espoir de la revoir. Je crois que je me répète, mais vous comprendrez pourquoi j'hésite autant. Je sais que je suis mystérieux mais c'est dans ma nature, et cela depuis des années… Et bien plus que 15 ans… 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je devrais peut-être y aller... Argh ! C'est le moment des slows, je déteste ce moment, surtout quand on est seule. Je me dirige vers la table et m'assoies, seule. Pendant notre danse, Amy, Rei, et Makoto sont parties prendre de quoi boire. Minako les a rejoints une fois la danse terminée, assoiffée. Je regarde les divers amoureux sur la pistes. Ils sont tous collés l'un à l'autre, ça me dégoûte car moi je n'ai personne. Je regarde en direction de la table où se trouve mon admirateur… Merde, il y ait plus ! Où a-t-il bien pu passer ? Je balaye la salle du regard et je le retrouve en train de murmurer des mots à l'oreille d'une serveuse. Il repart dans une autre direction, non… Il vient dans ma direction !!! Il est un peu plus grand que moi et marche d'un pas assuré.  
-Ca te dirait de danser, demande mon mystérieux admirateur.  
-Euh… Ou.. Oui, j'arrive à peine à répondre.  
Je me lève et nous allons sur la piste. Je vois mes amies qui me font des grands sourires, elles veulent que je fonce, ça se voit. Mon admirateur me prend par la taille et me colle à lui. Il a de la force. Je ne rechigne pas et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Puis, je me détache lentement de lui pour le regarder, il a de magnifiques yeux bleus, ils sont tellement beaux que je m'y serai noyé dedans s'il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole.  
-Je m'appelle Seiya et toi ?  
-Usa.. Usagi, je réponds en bredouillant.  
C'est dingue comme ce mec m'intimide. J'aurais jamais cru que je perdrais mes moyens devant un inconnu. Il me regarde, il ne m'a pas quitté des yeux. Il me dévorait littéralement des yeux. En tout cas, il est vraiment canon, je me demande pourquoi il est venu me demander ça au bout de deux semaines. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elle est vraiment trop mignonne. Ses yeux sont bleus comme l'océan. L'océan, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. J'aurais vraiment regretté de pas l'avoir invité à danser. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'un instant sur une éternité ? Sa peau est douce et son parfum est enivrant. J'espère qu'elle ne me prend pas pour un pervers. De toute façon, je m'en fiche puisque ce soir je vais dans une autre ville. C'est bien dommage que je sois obligé de la laisser ici. J'aurais tellement besoin de compagnie…de sa compagnie.  
Tiens, elle a posé sa tête sur mon épaule, elle ne mesure pas la conséquence de son acte. Pour elle, c'est anodin, moi, cela me fait souffrir. Je souffre car je vais devoir la laisser ici, elle est tellement belle. Je suis sûr que j'aurais été capable de la rendre heureux. Elle aurait été à mes côtés pour l'éternité mais qui sait, peut-être qu'elle souhaite pas de passer une éternité avec moi. Je veux pas dire que je suis facile à vivre mais… Lorsque certains ont l'éternité devant eux, ils veulent toujours plus; et cela, je l'ai appris à mes dépens.  
Son cou n'est pas très loin de mes lèvres; je sens son pouls qui augmente. Ce serait tellement tentant de lui prendre…Non, je ne peux pas, j'aurais tuer n'importe qui mais pas elle. Je crois que je suis amoureux et c'est cela qui m'empêche de le faire. Tant mieux pour elle, tant pis pour moi. Je croyais avoir oublier depuis longtemps tous sentiment, mais elle m'a fait reprendre goût à la vie, bien que je sois mort depuis longtemps. Je voudrais que ce slow ne s'arrête jamais mais il est bientôt fini. Je dois être maudit, bien que je le sois depuis ma renaissance. J'aurais voulu, rien qu'une fois, prier pour rester un peu plus avec elle, mais Dieu n'aurait pas entendu ma prière car à ses yeux je suis qu'une créature démoniaque.  
C'est bientôt la fin de la musique, il faut que je parte, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Non, je ne veux pas la laisser, je voudrais tant qu'elle vienne avec moi, mais cela signifierait qu'elle devrait vivre comme moi, comme une ombre, comme une âme errante. Non, je ne peux cacher son joli visage de la lumière du soleil, je suis égoïste en voulant l'emmener avec moi. De toute façon, je sais bien qu'elle fuira quand elle verra mon vrai visage. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le slow est bientôt fini mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'arrête. J'aimerais bien qu'il vienne chez moi, mais ce serait trop direct pour une première soirée. Enfin, je me comprends car c'est la première soirée depuis deux semaine où il m'invite. Il me regarde avec ses beaux yeux bleus. Je sens qu'il va dire quelque chose et que ça ne va pas me plaire. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Trop tard, il me parle.  
_Merci pour cette danse, fit-il avec un petit sourire.  
_De rien, je…Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous un petit moment ?  
Je désigne la table où sont maintenant assit Amy, Rei, Makoto et Minako.  
_Non, je dois partir.  
Je reprends pour le moins surprise :  
_Partir ?  
Je l'avais dit que ça n'allait pas me plaire ce qu'il allait me dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je viens juste de lui ouvrir mon cœur et le bougre me dit qu'il va partir. Cela m'apprendra à tomber sous le charme de n'importe qui.  
_Je suis désolé, fit-il d'une petite voix.  
Je le regarde, moi aussi je suis désolée, si seulement j'étais allé le voir plutôt dans son coin sombre. Il me prend par la taille et m'embrasse. C'est un baiser tendre et passionné. Jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé ainsi. Je lui rend son étreinte. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte mais je sais bien que c'est un baiser d'adieu. Nos lèvres se séparent et je le regarde s'éloigner aussi mystérieusement qu'il était venu.  
La vie est vraiment injuste avec moi. Pourquoi le sort s'acharne à me prendre tout ce que je souhaite ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal ? On dit toujours que le plus beau cadeau du monde; c'est la vie. Moi je pense que c'est plutôt un cadeau empoisonné. Vous savez pourquoi, car il faut toujours travailler pour manger ou s'habiller, on ne vit plus que pour cela. La société a fait de nous ses esclaves. Les loisirs, bah, y'a que les riches qui en ont car ils gagnent des millions en restant le cul sur une chaise et en disant 1 ou 2 mots à leurs agents. J'ai souvent pensé à mourir, mais je me suis dit que je pourrais raté quelque chose qui sera important ou alors l'homme de ma vie. J'aurais mieux fait de me pendre plutôt que de croire à ces âneries. Finalement la mort est peut-être ma seule délivrance.  
Je me rassois. Je dois faire une tête d'enterrement car Rei me regarde bizarrement. J'espère qu'elle ne fera pas cette tête le jour ou je serais dans ma tombe. Enfin, si j'ai le courage de le faire, ce qui n'est pas sûr pour le moment.  
_Alors ?! questionne Minako.  
_Il s'en va, je lâche tristement.  
_Quoi ?!! s'écrit Makoto. Ce type qui te regarde depuis des lustres, il t'embrasse et s'en va. Il est gonflé, je vais lui…  
_Non, Makotouné![4]  
Je rattrape Makoto par le bras. Elle serait capable de le transformer en bouilli !  
Je suis triste et alors ? Je vais m'en remettre, enfin… Makoto l'a bien vu. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui, comme une idiote. Mais j'ai pas envie d'attirer des ennuis à Seiya.  
_Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler, déclara Rei, peut-être qu'il reviendra sur sa décision.  
_Rien de coûte d'essayer ! M'encourage Amy… Qui a sortit de nez de son livre pour parler de garçons !  
« Note à moi même : inscrire ce jour sur le calendrier »  
_Je peux essayer mais je ne pense pas…  
_C'est même pas la peine d'y aller, ce type est un enfoiré!  
Je regarde Makoto avec des grands yeux. Elle était en train de fixer quelque chose vers le bar. Je me retourne et je vois Seiya sortir avec la serveuse. Mon cœur en prend un coup. J'étais vraiment naïve. Je me suis fait avoir en beauté. Non, je vais aller lui parler, il me doit des explications. Je me lève et laisse mes amies en plan, à la table. Je me dirige vers la porte qui donne dehors. Je l'ouvre, je sors et l  
Non…  
C'est impossible…  
Non…  
C'est horrible…  
Je ne veux pas voir cela…  
Mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de cette scène. Seiya embrasse la serveuse dans le cou. J'aurais du me douter qu'un homme comme lui avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie…  
Je laisse sortir un murmure :  
_Seiya…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Je lui avais dit que je partais ! Je pensais pas qu'elle allait me suivre. Je ne peux quand même pas la tuer, parce qu'elle sait qui je suis… Ce que je suis.... Non, je n'y arriverais jamais ! C'est bizarre comme le destin s'amuse avec nos vies. J'ai tout fait pour protéger cet fille de moi et là, je vais devoir la tuer. Non, la vie est déjà si cruelle; finalement la mort aussi. Je ne veux pas me retourner, je ne veux pas qu'elle voit. De toute façon, la serveuse est morte, elle ne dira plus rien. Je peux quand même pas l'envoyer balader, Usagi va me demander des explications. Argh, pourquoi c'est si compliquer ? Je donnerais tout pour être avec elle mais pas à ce moment là. Elle m'appelle… Elle a retenu mon prénom. Je n'ai plus le choix, je dois me retourner pour lui parler.

**Owari...** 13/07/03 19h07

[1] Ba koa ! C'est ma fic j'écris se que je veux ! ^__^  
[2] 1: Je parle du Japon. 2: C'est à l'autre bout du monde. 3: J'ai pas été vérifié ^^"  
[3] A vous d'imaginer le grand comme ça^^  
[4] Quand je vous disais qu'Usagi adorait donner les surnoms à ces amies ;-)

**BunnyMoon :** Oui oui, je sais, ce n'est pas du tout « Je suis une guerrière de la Lune, et au nom de la Lune je vais te punir ! » Mais j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu^^  
**Usagi :** Olala je crains le pire… Quand BunnyMoon s'amuse, mieux vaut pas être dans son histoire !  
**BunnyMoon :** Méheuuuuuuu !! Pourquoi tu dis ça T_T  
**Seiya :** Nan mais c'est vrai ! C'est que ces descriptions « créature de la nuit », « Je suis personne, où tout le monde à la fois », « Je suis celui qu'on recherche ou bien celui qu'on fuit » ! T'as vraiment un problème mental toi !  
**BunnyMoon :** Seiya ta gueule où je te tue dans la prochain chapitre !  
**Usagi :** Je suis dac avec Seiya! Tu fais passé mon mamour pour... pour un monstre !  
**BunnyMoon :** Oua Usagi ! Tu y étais presque^^  
**Seiya et Usagi :** QUOA ?!! Ô_

BunnyMoon: Vous en pensez koa? Parce que moa j'ai pas envie de passé des heures à écrire si cela ne vous plais pas ^^" Sa me ferait super trop plaisir que vous me dites ce que vous pensez de ma nouvelle fic à BunnyMoon66@aol.com! Miiciiiiiiiiii!!

**Suite...**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2: Déclaration à un mort  
(BunnyMoon: Ba pas de rimes cette fois ^^")

Il se retourne, enfin. Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?! Je le regarde et je vois un filet de sang couler au coin de sa bouche. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je vois alors le corps de la serveuse qui tombe mollement sur le sol.  
-Tu…Tu…es un… un… vampire !!!  
Il s'approche de moi avec un air de félin qui va se jeter sur sa proie. Non, rectification, il a un air de vampire qui va manger son dessert, qui n'est autre que moi. Je recule jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve contre le mur. Je suis prise au piège. Il se rapproche encore plus prés de moi et là il s'arrête. Il me regarde, ses beaux yeux bleus me dévorent du regard mais il ne va pas tarder à me dévorer tout court. Je voulais la mort mais je pensais pas que c'est lui qui me la donnerais. Lui que dont je suis tombée amoureuse… Malgré tout je n'ai pas si peur que cela, je préfère finir ma vie dans les bras de Seiya plutôt que de la terminer au bout d'une corde. Ce sera moins douloureux, du moins, je l'espère. Il continue à me fixer. Je n'ose pas dire un mot. Je sens alors un puissant bras prendre ma taille et là la chose la plus inattendue qu'il puisse m'arriver m'arriva, il m'embrassa aussi passionnément que la première fois. Je n'y comprend plus rien. Est-ce qu'un vampire peut avoir des sentiments ? Je ne pense pas, on dit souvent qu'ils n'ont pas d'âmes. Mais ce ne sont peut-être que des préjugés... Nos lèvres se séparent mais là il me plaque contre le mur.  
_Seiya !  
Il me regarde mais ne lâche pas un mot, pas plus qu'il ne lâche son étreinte sur moi. Je le comprends, j'ai découvert son secret et il n'a pas l'intention de me laisser partir. Je comprend alors pourquoi il était toujours là que quand la nuit tombe. La nuit est son élément. En plus, il faut dire que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un vampire et … encore moins qu'on en tombe amoureuse. Je pense que le destin a entendu mon appel et voilà mon ange de la mort. Il est si beau. Je pense que ma mort était programmée, depuis l'instant ou je l'ai vu sur sa table dans l'ombre. Je voudrais juste qu'il sache ce que je ressens pour lui avant de partir loin d'ici. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Elle est là devant moi et je suis incapable de réagir. Elle doit être morte de peur. Et pourtant je voudrais la rassurer. Mais je suis un vampire, je ne suis qu'une créature démoniaque qui vit dans l'ombre. Elle me regarde, je sens son pouls qui se stabilise, mais le sang circule rapidement dans ses veines, ses veines…. Je voudrais tant goûté à son sang sans mettre en péril sa vie. Je sais que ce n'est pas normal, autrefois je l'aurais torturé et puis tuer sans aucun remords, mais là il s'agit d'Usagi. Cette fille aux yeux océan qui m'a redonné le goût de vivre même si cette vie est trop longue pour une personne seule comme moi. Elle me parle, je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle me dit. Je la regarde avec des grand yeux surpris et elle me répète.  
_Aishiteru.  
_Qu'est… qu'est-ce que cela veux dire ?  
_Cela veux dire... "Je t'aime" en japonais.  
/Instant de Réflexion/  
Audition au cerveau : Cela veux dire… Je t'aime… en japonais.  
Cerveau à l'audition : Hein ?!  
Audition au cerveau : Elle t'aime ! Merde réagit !  
Le cerveau enregistre l'information.  
Audition au cerveau : Bordel !! T' es c** ou quoi ?!!  
Cerveau à l'audition: Ta gueule !  
/ Fin de l'instant de Réflexion/  
Quoaaa ?!!! Impossible !! Elle me dit "je t'aime" à… à moi ! (Audition: C'est ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis tout à l'heure^^") Elle doit avoir une case en moins ou bien… Elle avait l'air tellement sincère quand elle m'avait dit ça. Je ne peut détacher mon regard de cette jeune fille…  
_Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
_Parce que je veux que tu saches mes sentiments avant de mourir.  
Elle avait dit cela si froidement, comme si elle voulait la mort. Non, je peux pas lui donner la mort. Je la vois qui attend une réaction de ma part. J'en suis incapable, je ne peux pas tuer la personnes que j'aime. Je suis désespéré. Je la serre très fort contre moi. Ma réaction la surprend, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela mais je ne peux pas. Je lui murmure à l'oreille:  
_Je ne peux pas.  
_Tu ne peux pas quoi ?  
Je la regarde droit dans les yeux et lui répond:  
_Te donner la mort…  
Je l'embrasse. Je ne peux pas résister à l'appel de ces lèvres, si douces, si sensuelles, si sucrées. Elle me rend mon baiser et serre davantage son corps contre le mien. Puis, elle blottit sa tête sur mon épaule.  
_Alors, emmène moi avec toi, murmure-t-elle à mon oreille.  
Comme je le voudrais, mais tu me quitteras au bout d'1 siècle ou 2 car l'éternité est longue et tu te lasseras de moi. Je voudrais le faire mais je suis indécis. Elle me regarde. Elle attend ma réponse.  
_Je veux venir avec toi, mon ange noir.[2]  
Sur ce, c'est elle qui m'embrasse et passe sa main sous mon t-shirt noir. Qu'est-ce que j'aime le contact de sa peau sur la mienne… Je la veux, rien que pour moi. Je la plaque contre le mur, mi-violent mi-tendre. Elle me regarde et dégage son cou en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Je me rapproche d'elle, je lui fait quelques baisers tendres sur le cou avant de la mordre. Son sang envahi ma bouche, il est si doux, si sucré. Je me délecte de ce moment et sens qu'elle me serre très fort contre moi. Elle a peur, mais je suis là, ne t'en fait pas Usagi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il boit mon sang. Il l'aspire, comme s'il aspirait ma vie. Ce baiser si cruel est pourtant si doux. Je me sens partir. Mes forces me quittent peu à peu. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'être un vampire; tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec lui. Je vois mon ange noir boire mon sang. Il a l'air d'aimer cela. Il y met tant de tendresse. Il faut qu'il en profite car il ne le fera qu'une fois mais pas trop car j'ai peur…peur de mourir. Je t'ai trouver et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je me sens vraiment partir. Non ! Seiya, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas partir, je veux vivre avec toi. Il m'adosse au mur, je n'ai plus d'énergie. Je le vois qui s'entaille la veine du cou avec une bouteille cassée. Il me dit de boire son sang. Il prend délicatement ma tête et l'approche de la blessure. Je bois à mon tour ce sang qui coule le long de ses veines. Il me serre contre lui. Je ne comprend pas encore pourquoi, mais le goût du sang m'a fait revivre; j'ai repris des forces, je renaîs. Je lâche mon amant pour le regarder. Il me sourit.  
_Bienvenue parmi nous, me fit-il.  
Je le regarde et je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose: lui. J'approche son visage à l'aide de mes mains et l'embrasse furieusement. Nous sommes à force égal car je suis maintenant comme lui: un vampire. Il ne me dit rien, il se laisse faire. J'aurais bien continuer, mais ce n'est pas l'endroit rêvé, entre un poubelle et un cadavre. Tiens, je l'avais oublié la serveuse. Je me sépare de lui, après tout nous avons l'éternité alors pourquoi faire cela ici. Je le regarde tendrement et passe ma main sur son visage.  
_Mon ange noir ?  
_Oui, fit-il avec un grand sourire.  
_On se débarrasse d'elle, dis-je en désignant le corps, et on se trouve un endroit plus tranquille.  
Il me sourit.  
_Ok ma belle Usagi.  
On prend le corps et on le balance dans la benne [1]. Une pensée m'arrête: Amy, Rei, Makoto et Minako. Elles doivent m'attendre. Je regarde Seiya qui semble deviner ma pensée.  
_Tu t'en fiches d'eux, ce sont que des humains.  
_Peut-être mais elles étaient mes amies, je ne veux pas qu'elles se fassent de soucis.  
Seiya ne bronche pas, et on entre dans le pub. Il doit se dire qu'il reste un peu d'humanité en moi pour agir ainsi. Je me dirige vers mes 4 amies avec Seiya à mes côtés, je savais même pas ce que j'allais leur dire. Je les regarde et leur dit le plus simplement du monde:  
_Je pars avec Seiya. Bye les filles. Je vous adore !  
Elles étaient scotchés. Elles ont peut-être cru que je leur disais à demain mais je ne serais pas là pour voir leurs têtes, je n'ai pas envie de laisse mon ange noir tout seul. Nous sommes sorti du pub et nous avons marcher jusqu'à une grande maison avec des volets clos. Je regarde Seiya.  
_C'est quoi ce truc miteux ?  
_Raaaah, t'es immortel depuis même pas 10 minutes et tu critiques déjà notre mode de vie, tu me déçois.  
Je le regarde. Il me prend la main et m'entraîne vers la baraque.  
_Vraiment miteux, je rajoute en la voyant de plus près.  
Je crois qu'il a pas apprécié ma deuxième remarque. Alors qu'il allait répliqué, je l'embrasse tendrement. J'adore être avec lui. Pour le pire et pour le meilleur comme on dit au mariage. Mais pour mon cas, c'est pour l'éternité que je serais avec mon ange noir.

**Owari...** 13/07/03 19h32

[1] Que c'est poétique ^___^  
[2] Oua Usagi ! Pour une fois que tu trouves un beau surnom !

**Usagi :** Ô_  
**Seiya :** Ô__  
**BunnyMoon :** ^______________^  
**Usagi :** Dis Seiya d'amour… Je rêve dis moi ?  
**Seiya :** Si oui, qu'on me réveille de suite !  
**BunnyMoon :** Ba vous êtes po content ? Tu aurais préféré que Seiya ait un palace ?  
**Usagi :** Mais… Mais c'est quoa ce délireeeeeee !!!! Seiya... un vampire ?!! Et et… Mais c'est que je donne l'impression d'être une grosse obsédé dans ce chapitre !  
**BunnyMoon :** C'est mon fic, c'est moa qui décide ! Et pis sa colle mieux à l'histoire ^o^!  
**Seiya :** Un vampire… T'as vraiment un problème mental…   
**BunnyMoon :** Ferme la ou je te jure que je vais te tuer dans le prochain chapitre !  
**Seiya :** Tu peux pas, chui immortel ! ^_^  
**BunnyMoon :** Un pieux dans le cœur suffira ! (rires sadiques)  
**Seiya et Usagi :** T____T  
**Minako :** snif…  
**Rei :** Pas justeeeeeeeee !  
**Amy :** J'ai à peine dis 2 phrases !!!  
**Makoto :** Et nous sommes déjà virer de l'histoire !  
**Inners (pas inners dans l'histoire^^) :** OUIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN !!!!  
**BunnyMoon :** Vous n'avez donc vraiment pas confiance en moa ? ^^' Mais si vous reviendrez !!! Qu'est ce que vous croyez ! Usagi ne va pas disparaître sans inquiéter ses supers amies !  
**Inners :** OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!  
**Usagi et Seiya :** Pas hâte le prochain chapitre…

BunnyMoon: Vous en pensez koa? Parce que moa j'ai pas envie de passé des heures à écrire si cela ne vous plais pas ^^" Sa me ferait super trop plaisir que vous me dites ce que vous pensez de ma nouvelle fic à BunnyMoon66@aol.com! Miiciiiiiiiiii!!

**Suite...**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Punition pour ne pas avoir frapper avant d'entrer !  
(BunnyMoon: hé hé hé... >> rires sadiques)

Le froid me réveille. Il faudrait que je pense à mettre un peu de chauffage la prochaine fois. Je suis trop fatiguée pour ouvrir les yeux. J'ai froid, mais je suis bien sous les draps. Pourquoi suis je fatiguée ? Il me semble pourtant avoir dormi une éternité. Je me remémore la soirée d'hier. Musiques. Danses… J'ai dansé avec qui au fait ? Euh… Nan, je n'ai pas dansé seulement avec Minako… J'ai aussi dansé avec un garçon… Un slow… Beau mec je crois… C'est qui au fait ? Pfff Chui vraiment démolit quand je me réveille !  
J'ouvre les yeux. Je sursaute et me redresse d'un seul coup de mon lit… Mon lit ? Nan, nan, ce n'est pas mon lit ! Je regarde autour de moi.  
_Où suis je ?!  
Mais personne est là pour me répondre. Je suis seule dans une chambre qui n'est pas la mienne.  
_Mais qu'est ce que…  
Il y a quelque chose qui me gêne dans ma bouche. J'y passe ma langue et découvre des canines plus grandes que la normale. Toute la soirée d'hier me revient alors d'un seul coup : Je suis un vampire.  
C'est peut être pour cela que je me sens toute bizarre… J'ai… J'ai soif.  
Argh… Sa me dégoûte ! Et dire que je devrais boire maintenant le sang des autres pour survivre ! Heureusement que Seiya est là pour m'aider…  
_Euh… Seiya ?  
Je soulève les draps. Il n'est pas là. Seuls quelques plissements des draps prouvent que quelqu'un à bel et bien dormi avec moi. Je panique alors. Aurais je… ?! Je me regarde et me calme. Je porte encore mes vêtements de la veille. Seiya et moi avons juste dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me souviens encore la douce chaleur qu'avait sa peau blanche, me réchauffant ainsi instantanément. Peut être est ce pour cela que j'ai si froid maintenant ? Ou alors, peut être qu'un vampire étant mort ne produit pas sa propre chaleur ?  
Je m'embrouille. Je ferai mieux de retrouver Seiya. Il ne doit pas être loin. Je me lève, et sors de la chambre. J'ai encore plus froid. Je tombe dans un couloir. Je prends les escaliers et descends.  
Mais quelques minutes plus tard, je suis totalement perdue dans une immense maison –si on peut appeler ça maison- Seiya ne doit pas connaître le mot ménage.  
Ne vous moquer pas ! Hier, j'étais tellement occupée à embrasser mon ange noir et le dévorer des yeux, que je n'ai pas fais attention au chemin que nous avons pris. Oui. Un vrai labyrinthe cette demeure !  
Je commence à me lasser des couloirs poussiéreux. Soudain, j'entends un léger bruit –qui ressemble à un gémissement- venant d'une pièce voisine. Sans hésiter, j'entre dans la pièce. Deux regards se posent sur moi. Je me fige.  
_C'est qui celle là ?  
J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sors. Devant moi, sur un lit, deux corps emmêlés l'un à l'autres me fixent durement. Evidement… Je les interrompu…  
L'homme me jète des regards noirs. Il doit avoir dans les 17 ans. Ses cheveux blonds, courts, sont en bataille. Il est torse nu. Je me sens rougir.  
A côté de lui, une jeune femme du même âge. Ses cheveux sont d'une couleur assez rare : bleu turquoise. Magnifiques. Elle est encore toute habillée. Ils devaient commencé, avant que j'arrive. Je me sens très mal à l'aise…  
Je balbutie :  
_Vous… Euh... Je… Dé… Désolée…  
Le fille me sourit, révélant ses deux canines pointu.  
_Seiya-kun aurait trouvé une nouvelle petite amie ? dit-elle   
Le mot « nouvelle » me fait mal… Comme ça, Seiya aurait l'habitude d'amener des filles chez lui ? Je ne laisse rien paraître, mettant on masque « gamine » en place, je lui réponds :  
_Hi hi ! Gomen Nasai [1] ! Je vais vous laissé dans vos occupations, ne faites pas trop de bruits surtout hein ? En attendant, moa je vais chercher mon Seiya d'amour !  
La jeune femme laisse échapper un petit rire. Elle a l'air sympa. Je dérive mon regard vers le blond. Je sursaute. Il me lance des regards-de-la-mort-qui-tuent [2]. Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup on dirait… Oh non ! Il se lève ! Il vient vers moi ! Aie aie… Je veux partir en courant… Mes jambes refusent de m'obéir : je reste paralysée… NOON ! Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?!! Il est à ma hauteur. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux. Un sourire, pas bon pour moi, apparaît sur ses lèvres, divulguant ses canines de vampires.  
_Michiru, dit-il à la fille, tu penses qu'elle a encore un peu de sang humain en elle ?  
_Humm, va savoir… Il faut 3 jours pour que la transformation soit achevée. Tu n'as qu'à goûter pour voir. Mais attention Haruka, Seiya-kun risque de ne pas apprécié !  
Le sourire dudit Haruka s'agrandit encore plus. Il me plaque violemment contre le mur [3].  
_M'en fou…  
Et sur ces mots, il parcoure mon cou de ses lèvres, sans pour autant me mordre. Il ne fait que de s'amuser avec moi… Je le sais… Il veut me faire peur. C'est que ça marche ! Oh Seiya s'il te plais viens vite !! J'essaye en vain de me débattre.  
_Arrêtes de bouger… susurre t-il à mon oreille, léchant le lobe au passage.  
Il se colle plus contre moi. Je sens son torse chaud contre moi... Chaud ? Alors les vampires créent leur propre chaleur… Argh ! C'est pas le moment ! Il replonge brutalement dans mon cou. Il embrasse et pince ma peau avec ses lèvres, exerçant en même temps un léger effet de succion. Aie… Il me fais mal. J'essaye de le repousser à l'aide de mes mains, mais à peine l'idée me traverse l'esprit qu'il s'empare de mes poignets et les plaque au dessus de nos têtes. Il est plus fort que moi, je n'arriverai pas à m'échapper de cette façon.  
_Non… Vous me faites mal… Arrêtez !!!  
Seul un gémissement me réponds. Soudain, je me fige. Il ouvre la bouche. Je sens ses dents pointus frôler la peau de ma gorge. Il va me mordre. Je ferme les yeux.  
Le corps chaud d'Haruka s'éloigne d'un seul coup de moi pour atterrir à l'autre bout de la pièce. Puisque que c'était lui –ou plutôt son corps- qui me maintenait contre le mur, sans me rendre compte, je tombe par terre. Aie… Je me suis fais mal au cul… Mais, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? J'ai soudainement encore plus froid… 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je sens mon sang bouillir dans mes veines. Certains aurait été paralysés devant cette scène, mais pas moi. Je suis en colère ! C'est partit tout seul…  
Alerté par les cris d'Usagi, je me suis dirigé vers la chambre d'Haruka et Michiru. A peine passer le pas de la porte que mon poing a frappé le visage d'Haruka. Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant de force. Peut être est ce sous la colère ? M'en fou. J'espère qu'il a mal ! Usagi tombe par terre, à côté de moi. Son cou est marqué de traces rouges. Il n'est pas allez mollo cet Haruka ! Heureusement, elle n'a pas de traces de morsures : tant mieux, j'arrive à temps ! La pauvre elle a l'air sonné. Elle tremble. Elle a froid. Merde ! Il faut que je me dépêche.  
_Haruka !  
Michiru se jète sur son amour. Celui ci se relève, la joue rouge. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux. Colère. Ces yeux me jètent des regards noirs… Non ! Je veux lui faire payer le mal qu'il a fait à ma Usagi ! La colère m'emporte. Je fonce sur Haruka, éloignant Michiru au passage, et lui donne un grand coup de poing dans le ventre musclé du vampire. Il se cambre. Dommage, j'aurai aimer qu'il cri de douleur.  
_HAAA !  
Non. Ce n'est pas le cri d'Haruka. C'est mon cri. Haruka s'est relevé et m'a donné un coup en plein visage. Sans que je puisse réagir, mon dos rencontre brutalement le mur derrière moi. Un sourire mauvais apparaît sur les lèvres d'Haruka :  
_Je t'interdis de lever la main sur moi…  
Je réplique :  
_Et moi, je t'interdis de toucher Usagi !  
Michiru s'avance calmement et s'interpose entre nous deux. Heureusement. Je ne sais pas si mon dos aurait survécu après un deuxième coup d'Haruka. Je dois l'avouer, ce vampire est fort. D'ailleurs, il l'a toujours été.  
Michiru tourne le regard vers moi :  
_Usagi ?  
Je l'admire. Dans toutes les situations possibles, elle reste toujours calme. Non, elle n'est pas bête. Elle a très bien deviné qui est Usagi. Je compris. Sa question n'est pas, qui est Usagi, mais qui elle est pour moi. Je me promis alors de parler à Usagi le plus tôt possible. Je lui dois des explications. Je tourne mon regard vers ma bien aimée. Elle est toujours par terre, contre le mur, recroquevillée sur elle même, tremblante de froid. Sans jeter un regard vers les deux autres qui attendent ma réponse, je me dirige vers ma Usagi et la prends dans mes bras, comme une mariée. Sa peau est glacée. Je la sens chercher la chaleur de mon corps. Puis, je réponds à Michiru les quelques mots qui résolussent le problème :  
_Je l'aime.  
… Avant de sortir de la pièce.  
Je sens que mes amis vampires viennent de comprendre leur erreur, car ils ne répliquent pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'entend un bruit à côté de moi. Le mur tremble un peu. Quelqu'un vient d'être jeter sur le mur sur lequel je me maintient assise. Assise ? Je crois plutôt que je suis complètement recroquevillée sur moi même.  
J'ai froid… froid… Tellement froid… Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Aie… J'ai mal au cou. Je ne veux plus bouger. Même pas ouvrir les yeux… J'ai froid… Kami-sama [4] que j'ai froid ! Je ne sens plus mon corps… Je suis fatiguée… Je veux dormir… Et ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux… Dormir éternellement… Mourir ? Je ne suis pas censé être déjà morte ? Aie, j'ai mal dans tout mon corps… Seiya, où es tu ? Je veux t'avoir près de moi. Je veux que tu me réchauffes… Je veux être avec toi… C'est pourquoi je résiste à ne pas dormir… Je te veux Seiya… Mais tu es où ? Il fait si froid sans toi…  
Froid… Tellement froid… Je tremble je crois. Je ne sais pas. Mon corps m'est étranger… Je ne le sens plus… Seiya… Viens je t'en pris…  
Un bras passe en dessous de ma tête, et un autre sous mes genoux. Quelqu'un me soulève. Je sens son corps chaud contre le mien. Sans hésiter, je me rapproche, cherchant sa chaleur… C'est tellement doux… C'est bon… C'est chaud… Mais j'ai toujours aussi froid !  
Mon porteur parle. Je comprends difficilement ce qu'il dis :  
_Je l'aime.  
C'est la voix de Seiya…  
Je ne réfléchis pas au sens des paroles et me blottit plus contre lui. Il marche. Je ne sais pas où il va. Je m'en fiche, tant que je reste avec lui… Il ouvre une porte…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, dans laquelle j'ai dormi avec Usagi. Je dépose ma bien aimée sur le lit et la couvre des draps. Elle gémit pour protester. Ne t'inquiète pas ma Usagi, je reviens.  
Je traverse ma chambre et me dirige vers mon vieux bureau. J'ouvre un tiroir et prends un couteau. Sans hésiter, je m'entaille la gorge. Du sang coule. Vite, je me précipite vers le lit et entre sous les draps. Je me mets au dessus d'Usagi, mes jambes de chaque côtés de son corps [5]. Je colle son corps tremblant contre moi et prend délicatement sa tête pour l'approcher de ma blessure. Je lui murmure :  
_Bois ma Usagi, tu te sentiras mieux.  
Elle est un peu ailleurs, je le sais. Cela m'est arrivé plusieurs fois d'être en manque. En manque de sang. Oui. Pendant la transformation en vampire, qui dure 3 jours, on doit boire plus de sang qu'un vampire totalement métamorphosé afin d'achever la transformation. Son corps demandant encore et encore du sang pour se reconstruire avec un « mécanisme de vampire » . Usagi étant encore en phase de transformation, elle peut boire le sang des vampires. Mais après ces 3 jours, elle devra se contenter du sang humain, car celui du vampire de sera alors pas assez nourrissant.  
Elle pose ses lèvres froides sur ma blessure et commence à boire lentement. Je la serre plus contre moi. J'ai eu si peur en la voyant recroquevillée sur elle même tremblante de froid. Mais maintenant Usagi, je suis là, tout ira bien… Mais s'il te plais, Usagi, boit un peu plus vite, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir encore longtemps… Finis vite cette torture…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'ai peur de faire du mal à Seiya… Pourtant, j'ai tellement envie de continuer… C'est si bon… Le sang. Je ne savais que c'était aussi délicieux. Je me réchauffe de plus en plus. Je sens Seiya qui me resserre plus contre lui. J'ouvre les yeux. C'est un peu flou, mais j'arrive à distinguer Seiya au dessus de moi. Quelque chose ne va pas. Il respire difficilement. Une expression bizarre sur le visage. Il a les yeux fermé, front plissé, et serre les dents. Son visage exprime de… De la douleur ! J'arrête de boire son sang et m'écris :  
_Seiya ! Que t'arrive t-il ?!  
Que dire d'autre ?  
Il me dépose lentement sur le lit, avant de se laisser tombé, à côté de moi.  
_Tu vas mieux… Usagi ? dit il presque en un murmure  
Au lieu de répondre, je me jète dans ses bras puis m'écris une nouvelle fois :  
_Seiya !! Mais… Qu'est ce… Qu'est ce que j'ai fais ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas empêcher ?!  
Je sens les bras de mon ange noir se refermés autour de ma taille et me serrés plus fort contre lui. Son corps ne dégage plus la chaleur que j'avais découvert en lui cette nuit. Cette fois, sa peau est … froide !  
Il reprend un peu de sa torture que je lui ai fais subir avant de répondre :  
_C'est moi qui t'a offert mon sang. Tu étais tremblante de froid, symptôme de manque. Je devais réagir. Et pis, cela est en partit ma faute…  
_Non ! Seiya tu n'as rien…  
Mais mon bien aimé pose ses doigts sur mes lèvres, signe de me taire et de le laissé s'expliquer.  
_Si, c'est ma faute. J'aurai dû te trouver un dîner plus tôt…  
_Dîner ?  
Oui je sais, Seiya m'a fait comprendre de ne pas l'interrompt, mais c'est sortit tout seul… Nous sommes pas censé être le matin ? Comme pour me contre dire, Seiya me répond à ce moment de mes réflexions:  
_Il est 9 heure du soir, Usagi.  
Je sursaute :  
_QUOAAA ?!! Mais… Mais je croyais que…  
_Que nous étions le matin ? reprit-il  
Je sens mes joues rougir légèrement. Un micro sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Seiya.  
_Euh… Oui, répondis-je  
Seiya se lance dans ses explications :  
_Oui, c'est vrai c'est un peu difficile au début, mais tu t'habitueras très vite. Les vampires dorment le jour et sortent la nuit. Tu n'as jamais vu de films sur les vampires Usagi? Nous avons dormis toute la journée. Aussi, je me suis levé dès que le soleil s'est couché pour aller te chercher une petite surprise…  
Je lui jète un regard interrogateur. Il me répond :  
_On verra tout à l'heure pour la surprise. Je préfère avant t'expliquer un peu les événements, les conséquences et ceux que tu devras maintenant subir en tant que vampire.  
Argh… Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça ! Son visage est sérieux. C'est la première fois que je vois cette expression sur son visage, d'habitude, si souriant. Je me sens bizarre… Je n'ai pas du tout envie que Seiya poursuit ses explications. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir… Cela me fait peur. Oui. J'ai peur de découvrir ce qui sera ma nouvelle vie. Vie ? Non, maintenant, ce ne sera pas une vie que je mènerai. C'est une mort dans la vie. Une ombre dans la lumière.  
_Usagi ?  
Seiya me tire de mes réflexions.  
_Vi ?  
_N'ai pas peur, je serai toujours là pour toi. Je t'aiderai et te protègerai toujours…  
Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire malgré moi. C'est fou comme quelques mots peuvent faire du bien ! Ma peur s'est complètement envolée. Je suis avec Seiya, c'est ce qui compte ! Je m'en fiche du reste.  
_Oui, je sais… Merci Seiya. Je peux savoir la surprise maintenant ?  
_Hum… N'essaye pas de changer de sujet Usagi-chan !  
_Je pouvais toujours essayer^^  
_Mission raté Usagi !  
Soudain, un silence pesant prends le dessus sur la conversation.  
C'est vrai, cela ne dois pas être facile pour Seiya d'expliquer sans me « dégoûter » la vie d'un vampire. Il doit chercher ces mots… Je décide de l'aider un peu, même si cela n'a pas vraiment rapport avec le sujet que devait prendre part notre conversation sérieuse, et brise le silence :  
_Qui ils sont ?  
Seiya ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que j'ouvre la discussion, a voir l'expression de son visage. Il soupire, lâche son étreinte et s'allonge sur le dos de façon a contempler le plafond.  
_Depuis tout petit, bien avant que je devienne un vampire, moi et Haruka étions toujours rivaux. En classe, en sport, nos passions, les filles ect… Et sans nous en rendre compte, une grande amitié s'est construite. Et puis…  
Seiya marque une pause. Je la respecte. Je ne connais pas son passé, et je ne le force pas à tout me révéler.  
_Et puis… reprend t-il, je me suis fais mordre par un vampire… Sa remonte à un peu plus de 10 ans…  
10 ans ?!! Si mes calculs sont exacts cela veut dire qu'il doit avoir plus de 25 ans ! Pourtant, il a un corps d'un jeune homme de 15 ans, voir 16, il n'y a aucun doute ! C'est peut être un avantage d'être un vampire, étant mort, on ne vieillit pas.  
Seiya continue son récit :  
_Je me suis caché pendant 2 mois dans cette maison, ne sortant que pour me nourrir. Je l'ai trouvé vide en revenant d'une chasse un soir. Je me l'a suis alors approprié. Haruka s'inquiétait de ma soudaine disparition. Et un soir, en boîte de nuit, piste de mes prochaines proies, le hasard a fait que Haruka soit là. Il m'a entraîné dehors et m'a demandé des explications…  
_Et qu'à tu fais ? je l'encourage, voyant que Seiya hésitais un peu  
_Je n'ai rien dis.  
Il a un petit rire.  
_Je me vois mal dire « Salut Haruka ! Désolé de ne pas t'avoir donner de nouvelles mais je suis un vampire maintenant ! Et le simple rayon de soleil me fait cramer ! Faudra t'y faire mon vieux ! »  
Il déglutit difficilement avant de reprendre :  
_Voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de lui répondre, et que Haruka reste à jamais Haruka, il m'a frappé au visage. Sur le coup, j'ai hurlé de douleur –c'est qu'il n'y ai pas allez doucement non plus !-. Je ne mis attendais pas… Et dire que c'est moi qui le connaît mieux que quiconque ! Mais… C'est comme ça qu'il a comprit se que j'étais devenu. Quand j'ai hurlé, il avait remarqué mes canines plus longues que la normal. Sacré Haruka va ! Il est resté super calme sur le coup. Bon, bien sûr, il était sur le cul, mais s'il ne s'est pas enfuit en courant, comme certains après avoir découvert m'a véritable identité. Il l'a bien pris… Et le pire… Tu sais ce qu'il m'a ensuite ?  
Je lui fais non de la tête.  
_Il m'a dis « Mords moi ».  
Maintenant, c'est moi qui est sur le cul. Je n'imaginais pas Haruka comme ça…  
_Et… Et tu l'as fais ?  
_Oui. Et de toutes façons, c'est le choix d'Haruka. Je le respecte. Je ne peux pas m'y opposer. Comme je te l'ai dis, nous sommes rivaux depuis gamins. Moi, devenu immortel, la balance penchait plus de mon côté que du sien… Aussi, ce n'est pas la seul raison… Il voulait me rejoindre. Je lui ai juste donner l'occasion. Je le comprends, j'aurai fais la même chose… Je ne savais pas que la rivalité pouvait se transformer en une grande amitié... Et puis, Haruka voit ça comme une aventure. Comme un film où il est le héros. C'est Haruka, on ne peut pas le changer.  
Ce point était apparemment clos, puisqu'il ne rajoute rien. Mais il oublie un petit détail…  
_Et Michiru ? je demande un peu hésitante  
Il détache pour la première fois son regard du plafond et me fixe droit dans les yeux :  
_Cela se rapproche un peu à notre histoire [6], dit il en un sourire  
Je lui rends son sourire… Mais l'efface aussitôt en repensant à la phrase dîtes par Michiru, quelques minutes auparavant.  
_Seiya…  
_Oui mon amour ?  
J'hésite :  
_Euh… Quand… Quand je suis rentrée dans la chambre d'Haruka et Michiru… Et ben… Euh… Michiru a dit : « Seiya aurait trouvé une _nouvelle_ petite amie ? »  
Malgré moi, j'ai insisté sur le mot « nouvelle ».  
Bien que je n'ai pas posé de question précise, Seiya comprit. Je le sais, car il repart dans sa contemplation du plafond. Je ne savais pas qu'un simple plafond poussiéreux pouvait être aussi intéressant ! Mais c'est peut être pour cacher sa gêne, et ne pas à avoir à croiser mon regard. La question semble le mettre mal à l'aise… Mais je veux savoir ! Seiya aurait il l'habitude d'avoir des petites amies et les emmener chez lui ? Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensés.  
Je l'encourage dans un murmure :  
_S'il te plais, réponds moi.  
Il semble se réveiller, et après un petit moment de silence, il répond :  
_Usagi, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Ne mets pas en doute ce que je vais te dire… D'accord ?  
Je m'attends au pire… Pourquoi me dit-il ceci ? Après un signe positif de la tête, Seiya soupire et reprend :  
_Tu sais, Usagi, ce n'est pas tout les jours faciles d'être un vampire. Tu dois être nourri et rentrer avant que le soleil se lève, sinan, soit tu meurt de faim, soit tu crames sous le jour. Ensuite, quand tu as trouvé une proie, tu dois trouver une excuse valable pour être seul avec elle et l'entraîné dans un coin où tu te ferra pas remarqué. Dans une rue noir où il y a personne par exemple, mais là, la proie commence à se douter de quelque chose. C'est pas toujours facile. Surtout quand tu es en manque. Aussi, il y a les chasseurs de vampires qui rodent la nuit pour nous tuer. Enfin, pas une vie de rêves.  
J'aurai bien voulu lui répondre, comme pour lui demander plus d'information sur les chasseurs de vampires, mais ma bouche refuse de s'ouvrir. Bien sur, je savais en gros ce qu'est une vie de vampires, mais d'après la version de Seiya, la mort est plus « vivable » qu'une vie de vampire… Mais, quel rapport avec ma question ? Où veut il en venir ?  
_Alors, pour ne pas être surpris par les passants ou les chasseurs de vampires, j'ai pris une nouvelle méthode d'attaque.  
Il prend une pause avant de continuer ses explications :  
_Dans les boîtes de nuit, ou autre, je jouais le rôle du mec « chaud » pour que les filles viennent directement à moi et ne se posent pas de questions. Je dansais sensuellement sur la piste, je draguais, offrais des verres… une fois je suis même monté sur scène pour chanter, sans permission bien sûr, mais cela en valait la peine…  
Autre pause.  
_Les filles ayant suffisamment confiance en moi, je les amenais ici, dans cette maison, pour… boire leur sang. Souvent, je partageais avec Haruka et Michiru. C'est pour cela que quand tu es rentrée dans leur chambre, Haruka a pensé que c'était encore une « proie » de plus sur la liste. Aussi, quelques fois, cela m'arrive de me faire prendre. On va dire que pendant un baiser on n'a du mal à cacher nos canines de vampires… Je suis donc obligé de transformer ma victime en vampire, en la persuadant que c'est une vie magnifique et que, de toute façon, je serrai toujours avec elle. Ensuite, le plus tôt possible, pour pas que la transformation prennent trop d'avance, j'applique la même méthode d'attaque, seulement cette fois ci la victime est en phase de transformation. Son sang est toujours buvable, du moins, pendant ces 3 jours. C'est pourquoi Haruka ne s'est pas étonné de te voir en vampire.  
Seiya resoupire.  
_Voilà, tu connais toute l'histoire, Usagi. Je sais, cela peut paraître dégoûtant, mais c'est soit eux, soit nous. Mais sache une chose, je t'aime et jamais je te tromperai pour ensuite boire ton sang. Je t'aime trop pour te voir souffrir ! Crois moi Usagi. Tu n'as pas ma parole, mais une pur parole… S'il te plais, crois moi…  
En disant cette dernière phrase, il se tourne vers moi et mon regard rencontre ses yeux bleus, presque noirs. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà remarquer, mais le visage n'est qu'un masque. Le visage toujours souriant, riant et plaisantant peut renfermé une enfance douloureuse. Je le sais, car j'en porte un. Même que Rei me surnomme toujours de gamine, pleurnicheuse ou maladroite. Oui, je mens aux autres, à mes amies, pour ne pas leur montrer ma faiblesse. Je suis trop sensible. Au moindre peine de cœur je tombe dans un désespoir total. C'est pourquoi je porte ce masque pour « oublier ». Il m'aide. Oui, le visage peut mentir, mais pas les yeux. Et en ce moment même, les yeux de Seiya ne mentent pas. Je vois au fond de ses crépuscules bleus de la sincérité. Et de la peur aussi. Peur que je le rejète.  
Sans hésiter, je m'approche de lui, ferme les yeux et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, légèrement froides. Je lui murmure ensuite : _Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange noir, je comprends, et j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu m'aimerais toujours… Toujours et toujours… Je l'embrasse une deuxième fois, mais cette fois Seiya approfondi un peu plus le baiser pour devenir un échange d'amour sincère.  
M'écartant, je lui souris :  
_Et ma surprise ?  
Il me rend mon sourire :  
_Encore quelque petits points et nous allons chercher ta surprise, d'accord Usagi ?  
_Bouh… Chui pas patiente tu devrais le savoir !  
_Mais l'attente en vaut la peine, tu peux me croire…  
_Bon, si tu le dis, mais dépêches toi, teu plais !  
_Je vais faire mon possible, mais je ne te promet rien.  
Après un clin d'œil, il reprit ses explications :  
_Donc, pour toi Usagi il te reste encore 2 jours pour que la transformation soit achevé. Pendant ce temps, tu sentiras ton corps se changer. Je pense que tes canines sont déjà au stade final, ou pas loin. Aussi, des pouvoirs grandiront en toi. Je ne peux rien te dire sur leur nature, car ils sont différents chez chaque vampires. Tout ce changement dans ton corps demandera beaucoup de sang. Je sais que cela sera difficile pour toi, mais tu devras faire un effort. Je t'aiderai. Mais je ne pourrai pas te donner à chaque fois mon sang, car cela me serrait trop insupportable et je serrai très vite en manque. Donc, si tu as le moindre problème, dis le moi Usagi, okay ?  
_Okay mon ange noir ! Maintenant la…  
_…Surprise, finit il, oui on n'y va. Je pense que je t'ai fais assez patientez comme ça.  
Je saute du lit :  
_OUAIIIIIII LA SUPRISEUH !!!!!  
Seiya se lève difficilement et s'avance vers moi. Il est pas au meilleure de sa forme. Bien sur, puisqu'il m'a offert son sang ! En moins d'une seconde, je passe mon bras derrière son dos, l'aidant un peu à marcher correctement.  
_Merci Usagi… commence t-il  
_Non, c'est moi qui te remercie ! Je lui coupe. Merci de m'avoir donner un peu de ton sang. Mais… Maintenant, je me sens un peu coupable de ton état…  
_Ne t'inquiète pas Usagi, je vais allez voir Haruka, il va arrangé ça, et ensuite nous irons voir ta surprise…  
Alors que j'allais répondre par l'affirmative, une voix retentit :  
_Besoin de moi ? demande une voix grave  
Je n'avais même pas remarquer que nous étions déjà arriver devant la porte de la chambre de Haruka et Michiru. Ils sont tout les deux dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
_Tiens, reprend Haruka en lui tendant un tube, comme les scientifiques s'en servent pour créer divers mélanges de liquides… Seulement cette fois ci, le tube est remplis de sang.  
Seiya saisi le tube, remercie Haruka et se tourne vers moi :  
_En cas d'urgence, dit il avec un sourire. Haruka et moi en volons de temps en temps à l'hôpital de la ville.  
Il ouvre le tube et boit son contenu d'un trait. Je le regarde faire.  
_Je… Pardonnez moi…  
Je tourne la tête vers Haruka. Il a l'air gêné et rougit légérement. Il ne doit pas faire des excuses tous les jours ! N'empêche, il est trop kawai comme ça ! Michiru a de la chance… Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Seiya est le plus beau et le sera toujours grrr !  
_Je suis aussi désolée Usagi.  
Cette fois ci, c'est Michiru qui présente ses excuses. Elle n'a pas l'air gêné, je dirais plus qu'elle est un peu peiné.  
Je leur souris avant de m'écrier :  
_Hé ! Mais ne faites pas ces têtes là ! Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends ! Seiya m'a expliqué. Mais la prochaine fois, faites plus attention… okay ?  
_Tout comme toi, Usagi, réplique Haruka.  
Je ne compris pas tout de suite, mais rougit grave en comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion.  
_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je toquerai avant d'entrée dorénavant !  
_J'espère…  
_De quoi vous parlez ?  
Seiya a finis de boire son tonifiant.  
Bien sur, il ne sait pas que j'ai interrompu les deux amoureux quand je suis entrée sans frappé dans la chambre…  
Je le pris par le bras et l'entraîne vers la sortie :  
_Allez viens Seiya, j'attends toujours ma surprise !  
Il sourit, oubliant que personne n'avait répondu à sa question.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques secondes plus tard, le cri d'Usagi retentit dans toute la demeure :  
_SEIYAAAA !!!! C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ?!!!!!!!!! [7]  
Michiru et Haruka qui étaient jusque là en pleine occupation, fut encore interrompu par un cri aiguë, ne se doutant pas que la jeune fille, croyant que c'était la porte d'entrée, avait ouvert un placard. Et sur ce, seaux, balais, aspirateur, livres, manga, cds, tapis, couvertures, couettes, coussins, poupées Sailor Moon, télé avec câble satellite et un ordinateur avec un modem ADSL [8], et divers objets s'étaient effondrés sur elle, Seiya, plié de rire à côté. 

**Owari...** … 31 juillet 2003 15h24

[1] Quoa ?! Vous ne savez pas ce que ça ve dire ?! Honte sur vous !!! Bon, chui pas la pour vous engueuler : Sa ve dire « Je suis désolé » en japonais ^^  
[2] Pris de Gundam Wing, made in Heero Yui ^^   
[3] Vi vi, je confirme, Haruka est un mec dans mon histoire ! Comme ça ya po de problèmes hein ? ^^  
[4] La traduc s'impose encore : Kami veut dire Dieu en japonais. –sama est rajouté pour montrer qu'on s'adresse directement à un Dieu… Oua, je fais un cours de Japonais en même temps que je raconte ma fic^^  
[5] Ne vous imaginez pas des choses, espèces de pervers !!!  
[6] Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, Michiru et Haruka sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre et Michiru et à suivi Haruka dans sa vie de vampire… Ou si vous ne comprenez toujours pas, lisez les deux précédents chapitres en remplaçant le nom « Usagi » par « Michiru » et « Seiya » par « Haruka »… Je sais chui compliquée hein ?  
[7] Je sais, c'est vulgaire, mais vous comprendrez en lisant les quelques phrases en dessous. Euh… Aussi, pour ceux qui se font des idées : non Usagi ne vient pas de découvrir la « surprise ». Suiteuh prochaine épisode !  
[8] Je sais, je délire trop ^_____^ 

**BunnyMoon :** J'ai maleuh au doigts !! Trop écris bubu… Le chapitre n'était pas censé être aussi long ! Mais chui bien contente de l'avoir finis… Mais sa fait quand même mal au doigts !!!!!!  
**Seiya :** Bien fait !  
**BunnyMoon :** Koa ?!  
**Usagi :** Il a dit bien fait !  
**BunnyMoon :** Koaaaaaa ?!!  
**Seiya :** Mais elle est sourde ou koa!  
**Haruka :** Avec un peu de chance, ses doigts sont cassés, et elle ne pourra plus écrire la siteuh !!  
**Seiya et Usagi :** OUAIIIIIIIIIIII ! KAMI-SAMA MERCIIIIIIIII !!!  
**BunnyMoon :** ……  
**Michiru :** Mais vous êtes méchants avec Bubu ! Elle s'est donné du mal à écrire, à ce casser le cul (excusez l'expression^^) à inventer des « règles » pour la vie de vampire ! Et vous, c'est comme ça que vous l'encouragez !  
**Seiya, Usagi et Haruka :** T_________________________T  
**BunnyMoon :** OUAIIIIIIIII MERCI MIMI TU ES TROP GENTILLE !!!  
**Michiru :** Hi hi je sais ^______^  
**BunnyMoon :** Pour la peine, je vais les faire souffrir dans le prochaine chapitre… niak niak niak…  
**Michiru :** Chui avec toi bubu !!  
**BunnyMoon :** A MORT SEIYA ! A MORT USAGI ! A MORT HARUKA !  
**Seiya :** Tu devrais vraiment t'acheter un cerveau !  
**BunnyMoon :** Mimi… snif… Il recommenceeeeeeeeeuh !  
**Seiya :** Non, mais réfléchit BunnyMoon ! Si jamais tu tues autant de personnages, et surtout les héros, ton fanfic ne sera pas intéressant par la suite !  
**BunnyMoon :** Hum… C'est vrai…  
**Usagi :** Et surtout, nous sommes irremplaçable ! Nous sommes des personnages uniques au monde ! Nous sommes aimez par tous les fans de Sailor Moon ! N'est ce pas ?  
**Fans de Sailor Moon :** argdudozndgfapedidnbaudoicxnqgfdyzkjdodjdfjuvkjenfij !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Seiya :** Ne parlez pas tous en même temps on comprend RIEN !  
**Fans de Sailor Moon, deuxième tentative :** idnzbhdgahdofndhcgzkidufnbejfhejfiznejfjajdofplfnvgsjfdj !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Michiru :** Peut être un problème de réseau…  
**BunnyMoon :** Les e-mails sa marchent mieux, alors des avis sur ma fic, bonnes ou mauvaises, ma boîtes aux lettres est grande ouverte !!  
**Seiya :** Qui pari avec moi qu'il y aura plus d'avis négatifs que de positifs ?  
**BunnyMoon :** OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !!!!!!!!!  
**Michiru :** SEIYAAAAAAA !!!  
**BunnyMoon :** C'est décidé, je le tues dans la prochaine chapitre ! 1 héros de moins c'est pas la mort ! ^____^  
**Seiya :** KOAAAAAAAAAAAA ?!!  
**BunnyMoon :** Toi aussi tu es sourds ?  
**Seiya :** T___________________________T  
**Usagi :** Pas hâte le prochaine chapitre… enfin si… Juste pour la surprise^^  
**Seiya :** Traîtresse !  
Usagi tire la langue.

BunnyMoon: Vous en pensez koa? Parce que moa j'ai pas envie de passé des heures à écrire si cela ne vous plais pas ^^" Sa me ferait super trop plaisir que vous me dites ce que vous pensez de ma nouvelle fic à BunnyMoon66@aol.com! Miiciiiiiiiiii!!

**Suite...**


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Surprise à tuer

Seiya et moi marchons, main dans la main, entre les tombes d'un cimetière. Et pas un petit cimetière. Cela doit faire une dizaine de minutes que nous le traversons vers un lieu que seul Seiya connaît. Il m'avait dis quelques heures plus tôt que c'était une surprise. Il fait nuit, et seule la lumière de la pleine Lune guide notre chemin. Je distingue à peine les tombes qui nous entoure. Bien que je sois déjà morte et que nous nous trouvons parmi nos semblables [1], j'ai un peu peur. Pourquoi donc Seiya m'emmène ici ?  
_Mon ange noir ?  
Il se tourne vers moi :  
_Oui ?  
_Pourquoi on est venu ici ?  
_C'est une surprise, me répond t-il avec un petit sourire que je distingue mal par la pénombre.  
Oui, j'aurais du m'en douté, Seiya ne compte pas m'en dire plus…  
Il s'approche de moi, passe sa une main derrière ma nuque et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il ne l'approfondi pas mais ce simple geste me rassure. Enfin, tout ce qu'il faisait me rassurait. Nos lèvres se séparent mais je sens toujours sa main sur ma nuque.  
_Ferme les yeux.  
Je m'exécute. Il me prend alors les deux mains et me guide à travers les pierres tombales. Cette fois ci, je suis comme une aveugle, perdue dans le noir total, mais je n'ai plus peur. Peut être aussi parce que Seiya est là, près de moi, me guidant dans les Ténèbres. J'ai confiance en lui.  
Il lâche une de mes mains pour ouvrir quelque chose qui fait un affreux grincement; une vieilli porte rouillée sans aucun doute. Toujours guidé par Seiya, nous passons le pas de la porte. Je suis tenté d'ouvrir les yeux mais il susurre à mon oreille.  
_Je t'interdis de les ouvrir.  
Et sur ce, il me lâche les deux mains et je me retrouve au milieu de nul part, sans même avoir le droit de faire quoi que ce soit. Je me demande bien qu'est-ce que c'est cette surprise. J'entend des petits cris étouffés et une masse qui s'affale par terre. Une porte qui se ferme à clef, certainement le porte qui avait grincée tout à l'heure.  
_Seiya ?  
_Je suis là, n'ouvre pas les yeux.  
Je suis en peu sur les nerfs. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il fabrique. J'entends ses pas, des va et viens dans la pièce. Tout mes sens sont en alerte. Je ne pensais pas que les sens des vampires étaient si développé; mais c'est fort pratique. Je sens alors deux puissants bras autour de ma taille.  
_Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.  
Je les ouvre. Je me trouve dans une pièce. Une sorte de petite chapelle, unique et simple. Elle est éclairée par des bougies disposées à divers recoins. Une partie a été aménagé genre un lit avec une multitudes de couvertures qui sert de matelas. Je dérive mon regard… Et sursaute en la voyant. Je n'avais pas remarqué sa présence ! Une jeune fille de 12 ans, les cheveux noirs avec de légers reflets violet, mi-long, avec de beau yeux violets profonds. On peut y lire de la peur. Remarque, je la comprend, enfermée dans une pièce avec deux inconnus. Je reporte mon regard sur les couvertures. Humm… Seiya a quelque chose derrière la tête. Je me retourne vers lui.  
_Ca te plais ? Me demande-t-il.  
Au lieu de lui répondre, je l'embrasse. Seiya entrouvre la bouche. Je profite de cet instant pour y introduire ma langue et jouer avec la sienne… C'est si agréable ! Je voudrais me fondre dans ce baiser et qu'il ne s'arrête jamais!  
A ce moment là, Seiya rompt le contact de nos lèvres, avec un léger sourire. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.  
Sans me répondre, il se dirige vers l'amas de couvertures, s'arrête juste en face, me tournant le dos.  
_Je vais finir par croire que je ne suis là que pour répondre à tes baisers !  
Je souris. Je le connais peut être que depuis quelques jours, mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'en ce moment même il joue la comédie du gamin capricieux.  
Je me dirige vers lui. Je le prend par le taille et… Il tombe volontairement sur les couvertures en m'entraînant dans sa chute avec lui. Je me retrouve sur lui. Il a une lueur de malice dans les yeux. Sans hésiter, je reprends ses lèvres et l'embrasse fougueusement. Je ne me lasserai jamais de ses lèvres si douces, si sucrés. Me détachant de ses lèvres, je le plaque contre les couvertures et le regarde.  
_Je te rassure, tu n'es pas là que pour répondre à mes baisers…  
_On ne sait jamais, tu…  
Je lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase :  
_Je t'aime Seiya.  
C'est alors qu'il prend le dessus et je me retrouve sous lui. Il regarde la fille, puis moi.  
_Il faudrait qu'on s'occupe d'elle un peu; elle doit se sentir si seule, dit-il ironiquement.  
Je pense qu'elle aurait préféré qu'on continu, histoire de l'oublier. C'est vraiment pas de chance pour elle car j'ai une faim de… vampire. Il se lève et se dirige vers elle. Je l'imite.  
_Tu ne vas pas crier si je te l'enlève ? demande doucement Seiya à la fille, désignant le bâillon.  
Celle-ci fait non de la tête. Seiya retire le tissu de sa fine bouche, rose et pulpeuse. Elle déglutit de peur. Je m'approche d'elle en la regardant fixement.  
_Quel est ton nom ?  
_Hotaru… Hotaru Tomoe.  
Seiya souris :  
_Jolis prénom.  
Je continue mon interrogatoire :  
_Dis moi Hotaru, sais tu pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
_Heu… Je… Il y a quelques heures… Je suis partie de chez moi. Je… J'en avais marre. Mon père, scientifique, passe ses journées dans son labo et je le vois pratiquement jamais. Ma belle mère me traite comme si j'étais un chien… Je… Je n'ai pas d'amis… Personnes à qui m'accrocher et… J'ai essayé de me suicider... Mais cet homme, continue t-elle en désignant mon Seiya du regard, m'en a empêché et… Il m'a amené ici. Il m'a dit, qu'il avait une meilleure solution pour… Pour mourir sans trop soufrir…  
_C'est ta surprise, murmure Seiya à mon oreille plaquer contre moi. De toute façon, ça aurait été du gâchie qu'elle finisse au fond d'une rivière.  
Un léger sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. La jeune fille est morte de peur. Je sens l'odeur de la peur. D'une main, Seiya la soulève pour la voir de toute sa hauteur. Ses jambes se dérobent sous elle. Elle tremble.  
_Et bien, pourquoi trembles tu ? Je croyais que tu voulais en finir avec la vie ? Demande Seiya avec un sourire sadique qui dévoile ses canines.  
_Je…  
La peur la rendait muette, enfin aussi parce que si elle avait le malheur de crier, on était deux pour la faire taire. _Usagi, viens approche.  
Je m'avance de quelques pas, mais apparemment cela ne suffit pas car Seiya repose Hotaru au sol et me tire vers elle. Je me retrouve face à la jeune fille, Seiya a mes côtés. Hotaru doit faire une trentaine de centimètre de moins que moi Je peux sentir cette odeur de peur qui émane d'elle. Toutefois, un léger parfum de fleur se dégage de sa peau blanche.  
_Tu vas voir, ça ne fait pas mal, murmure Seiya à l'oreille de la jeune fille.  
Ensuite, mon ange noir s'éloigne d'elle, me laissant le champ libre, et me fait signe de le faire.  
Je sens mon ventre se contracté. Respire… Respire… Je ne dois pas avoir peur… C'est… C'est tout naturel de faire ça quand on est un vampire. Mais… Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on ôte une vie ! C'est vrai que maintenant je vais devoir le faire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie… Mais bon, c'est pour moi une grande première…  
Seiya voit que j'hésite, mais il ne dit rien. Il sait très bien que j'ai un peu peur et que je dois prendre l'initiative seule. Sinon, j'aurais cette peur toute ma vie… Et je risque de ne pas y survivre.  
Je respire profondément une dernière fois avant de m'approcher du cou de la petite Hotaru.  
Ses tremblements cessent.  
Je penche la tête.  
Je sens les battements de son cœur qui s'accélère.  
J'entrouvre la bouche.  
Son sang qui circule rapidement dans ses veines.  
Je frôle sa peau de mes dents, qui frémit sous ce geste.  
Seiya me fixe, mais…  
_Je peux pas.  
Je m'éloigne soudainement de Hotaru, et baisse la tête, contemplant le planché. Je ne voulais pas croiser le regard de Hotaru, et encore moins celui de Seiya.  
_Mais si, murmure-t-il sous les yeux effrayés de la pauvre créature. Il te suffit de prendre ce dont tu as besoin.  
Mon ange noir me regarde. Je sens son attention sur moi. Je suis pétrifiée, je ne peux pas lui ôté la vie. Mon corps tremble, je le sens. Et dire que c'est censé être Hotaru d'avoir peur et de trembler… Mais elle ne tremble plus maintenant. Elle est comme… Paralysée. Elle… Elle est trop mignonne. Trop petite. Trop innocente. Je suis incapable de le faire, je… Mais Seiya interrompt mes pensées en m'attrapant avec son bras pour me coller à lui, m'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.  
_Tu dois le faire, Usagi. Sinon, tu ne vivras pas longtemps en te privant de sang. Nous ne pourrons pas voler éternellement dans les hôpitaux ! Surtout que ce sang est destiné aux patients, malades et blessés. Je suis bien conscient que c'est dur, mais mieux vaut que tu… cette personne plutôt que des amis.  
Je retourne plusieurs fois ses paroles dans ma tête, essayant de trouver une autre solution possible… Mais aucune de me vient à l'esprit. Seiya a parfaitement raison, après tout, je ne connais pas Hotaru. Que… Que m'importe sa mort ? Je détache mon regard de celui de mon ange noir pour les plonger dans les yeux violets de la petite Hotaru.  
_Ferme les yeux.  
L'écolière s'exécute. Cela me serra moins insupportable que de soutenir son regard pendant que je…  
Je ferme moi aussi les yeux et plonge dans le cou de Hotaru. Cette fois ci, je ferme tous mes sens, vue, ouie, odorat. C'est une particularité que j'ai découvert en devenant un vampire. Est ce les pouvoirs vampiriques que m'avait parlé Seiya ?  
Je suis très prés de Hotaru. Seulement quelques centimètres séparent son cou de mes lèvres. Je dois le faire… Je dois le faire… C'est elle ou moi.  
Seiya me rassure en m'entourant doucement la taille de ses bras. Ce simple geste me suffit pour poser mes lèvres une deuxième fois sur la peau de ma première victime.  
Doucement, je mord sa veine et son sang envahi instantanément ma bouche. Il est chaud et si sucré. Je goutte à cette douceur. Finalement, ce n'est pas si difficile de tuer quelqu'un.  
Si Hotaru avait put, elle aurait crier tout ce qu'elle pouvait.  
J'aspire. J'avale. J'aspire. J'avale… C'est si bon !  
J'ai l'impression d'avoir fais ça toute ma vie. Pourtant, cela ne s'est produit que deux fois avec Seiya. Et encore… C'était… Euh… accidentellement…  
Je me retire lentement et tourne la tête vers Seiya. Celui ci lâche ma taille et se met à côté de moi. Une lueur brille dans ses yeux, comme s'il était fière de moi.  
_C'est gentil de vouloir partager, dit il avec un sourire  
Sur ce, il mord le cou de la jeune fille désormais inconsciente… Mais bientôt elle ne sera plus.  
Je ne peux me retenir et replonge dans le cou de l'écolière, Seiya étant de l'autre côté. Et ensemble, nous buvons le sang de Hotaru. Une vrai drogue.  
Le temps passe trop vite à mon goût. Hotaru s'écroule sur le sol, morte.  
Seiya se tourne vers moi et me reprends par la taille. Il se penche vers moi et me lèche le coin des lèvres.  
_Tu avais un filet de sang. Tu mange comme une cochonne Usagi !  
Je l'embrasse avant de répondre :  
_Moi ? Une cochonne ?  
_Humm… Oui. Une cochonne.  
_Vraiment ?  
Sur ce, je le fais tombé sur les couvertures et reprends ses lèvres. J'explore une nouvelle fois sa cavité buccale. Je ne m'en lasserai jamais ! Un goût de sang y règne encore. Humm…  
En même temps que nos langues jouent ensemble, je passe ma main sous son Tee-short et dessine des arabesques sur son torse avec mes doigts… Quand soudain…  
_GRRRRRRRA !!! Tu veux la guerre ?! Et bien tu l'auras maudite porte de crotte de biquette!! YATTAAAAAAAAA !!!!!  
Nous nous retournons.  
« BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM »  
La porte céda sur une silhouette féminine, légèrement… Un peu… Beaucoup en colère.  
Mon regard se pose sur un marteau qu'elle portait d'une main, et un pieu de l'autre.  
Je serre Seiya contre moi. 

**Owari...** … 11/08/03 20h40

[1] Ba oui, ils sont morts^^  
[2] Urusei = La ferme en japonais^^ Chui bien instruite hein ? 

**BunnyMoon :** HAHAHAHAHAHA ! Mais qui donc viens de faire son apparition ? HAHAHAHA CHUI MORTE DE RIRE !  
**Seiya :** Elle est hystérique cette fille ^^'  
**BunnyMoon :** A non ! Seiyanounet, tu ne recommences pas ! Sinon j'appelle Michiru !  
**Seiya :** Je veux mourir !!!!!!  
**Usagi :** Ba avec un peu de chance, tu vas mourir dans le prochaine chapitre^^  
**Haruka :** Ba ouai… Une fille avec un marteau et un pieu, on n'en voit pas tous les jours…  
**Minako :** Si dans Buffy et les vampires !  
**Haruka :** T________T  
**Hotaru :** BOUHOUHOUUUU !! CHUI MORTEUH !!!!  
**BunnyMoon :** HAHAHAHAHAHA !  
**Usagi :** Bunny, tu es sans cœur !  
**Seiya :** Tu ne mérites pas de recevoir des encouragements par emails !  
**Michiru qui console Hotaru :** Chut… Chut… Sa va allez petite ange.  
**Hotaru :** Snif…  
**Michiru à moi :** ESPECE DE SALE MONSTRE ! Tu ne mérites pas de vivre sur cette Terre ! Comment as tu osé tuer une pauvre enfant dans la détresse ?!  
**BunnyMoon :** Mais…  
**Seiya :** OUA ! Michiru qui engueule Bubu ! Il faut inscrire ce jour dans le calendrier… (*11/08/03)  
**Usagi :** Mais pour une fois, Michiru a raison ! TU ES UN MONSTRE !  
**BunnyMoon :** Mais, attendez, je…  
**Haruka :** MONSTRE !  
**BunnyMoon :** Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez !  
**Amy, Rei, Mako, Minako:** MONSTRE!!!!  
**BunnyMoon:** PUTAIN BORDEL DE « BIIIIIIIP » URUSEI!!!! [2]  
**Tous:** T__________________________T (traduction: elle n'a jamais été aussi vulgaire !)  
**BunnyMoon :** 1 : Je vous rappelle que cette fic n'est pas fini !  
2 : Je parle de Hotaru dans le prochaine chapitre !  
3 : Et elle aura une vie meilleure que la précédente !  
4 : Je ne sais plus… ^^'  
5 : Vous oubliez qui elle est en réalité dans la série Sailor Moon !  
6 : Et NON vous ne serez rien ! Et ce n'est pas la peine de m'écrire un email, personne ne sera ! Motusse et bouche cousu (ainsi que les doigts lol) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!  
**Tous :** Vraiment un problème mental cette fille…  
**BunnyMoon :** Taisez vous ou vous êtes mort dans le prochaine chapitre !  
**Tous :** Gloups…

BunnyMoon: Vous en pensez koa? Parce que moa j'ai pas envie de passé des heures à écrire si cela ne vous plais pas ^^" Sa me ferait super trop plaisir que vous me dites ce que vous pensez de ma nouvelle fic à BunnyMoon66@aol.com! Miiciiiiiiiiii!!

**Suite...**


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Pourquoi n'y a t-il jamais d'eau quand on en a besoin ?  
(BunnyMoon: Moi je sais! C'est tout simplement les délires de l'auteur! Rhôôôô! Mais c'est moa l'auteur ^_^)

Je serre un peu plus Seiya contre moi. Elle s'avance de quelques pas, marchant sur la porte au sol au passage, et entre un peu plus dans la pièce. La lumière des bougies dévoilent alors l'inconnu.  
Par sa taille, je dirais qu'elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 12 ans.  
Rose.  
Pourtant, elle a l'air très mature.  
Rose.  
Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que sa coiffure est semblable à la mienne. Des cheveux, mi-longs, roses, s'échappent de deux chignons. Chignons pas très ronds d'ailleurs.  
Rose !  
Quelques mèches cachent ses yeux rouges, entourés de longs cils.  
ROSE !  
Elle porte un sac rose dans son dos, légèrement ouvert, dévoilant plusieurs pieux, croix, marteaux et divers objets contre les vampires.  
ROSE BORDEL!  
Aurais-je oublier de mentionner que ce… Cette fille était entièrement habillée de rose ? Un débardeur et une jupe courte de couleur rose bonbon ? Des bottes de cette même couleur ? Bon j'avoue que ses gants sont plus blanc que de rose… Mais rose quand même! Eurk, mais c'est quoi ce machin rose ?[1] 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là celle-là ? Elle va gâcher notre petite soirée. De toute façon, c'est tout ce qu'elle sais faire, gâcher la vie des vampires !  
_Qui es-tu ? lâche Usagi.  
C'est vrai qu'elle ne la connaît pas… et elle va vite le regretter.  
_Nani [2] ?! Il y a quelqu'un qui ne sait pas qui je suis ? s'exclame la jeune fille avec enthousiasme.  
La jeune fille avance vers le centre de la pièce, puis pose son sac avant de remettre son marteau et pieu à l'intérieur.  
Elle se redresse de toute sa hauteur, pose une main sur une de ses hanches et lève son autre main vers le haut, pointant du doigt le ciel, avant de s'écrier :  
_Je suis la plus célèbre, la plus majestueuse, la plus belle, la plus jeune, la plus efficace des tueuses de vampires… « …Et la plus chiante » je rajoute mentalement.  
_Mon nom est Chibi-Usa ! Et au nom de tous les Terriens, je tuerais tous les vampires !  
Après sa devise habituel, un rire retentit dans la pièce. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nan, franchement c'était trop ! Je pouvais pas me retenir !  
_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!  
Je me dégage des bras de Seiya pour m'écrouler de rire sur les couvertures.  
_Méheuh ! réplique ladite Chibi-Usa. Qu'est qui te fais rire la grosse ?!  
Je m'arrête soudainement de rire. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle-a-dis-la ?!!  
Je me lève avant de m'écrier :  
_Grosse ?! C'est même pas vrai j'ai perdu 2 kilos ! Et pis qu'est ce que tu viens nous interrompre, la _naine_ ?![3]  
J'avais bien insisté sur ce dernier mot.  
_Naine ?!! La merveilleuse Chibi-Usa tueuse de vampire ne peux pas être petite !  
_J'ai pas dis, petite, j'ai dis NAINE !  
_Grosse !  
_Naine !  
_Espèce de blondasse !!  
_Pouf pouf rose !  
_Tête à boulette !!  
_Bonbonnière ! [4]  
_STOOOOOOOP !!  
Je me retourne vers Seiya. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de mon emportement envers cette… gamine. Grrrr ! Je l'a hais ! Elle m'a ridiculisé devant mon Seiya d'amour !  
Chibi-Usa reprends son sac, rose, sur son dos, après avec repris son marteau et son pieu.  
Mais pour qui elle se prend cette pouf rose ?!  
Elle croit faire peur avec ses morceaux de bois ? La pauvre, elle pourrait s'habillé en moins voyant ! Si elle chasse les vampires comme ça, je comprend pourquoi ils la fuient !  
_Ne t'en fais pas mon beau, dit-elle à mon Seiya, je vais te sauver de l'emprise de cette créature démoniaque !  
De-qui-que-quoi-où-ça ?  
C'est plutôt elle qui a besoin d'être sauver ! Pffff ! Elle ne se doute même pas que Seiya est lui aussi un vampire ! Grrrrrr ! JE LA DESTESTE ! Et de quel droit elle appelle MON Seiya « mon beau » ?! JE LA HAIS ! JE LA HAIS ! JE LA HAIS !!  
_Ah ah ah, rigole mon ange noir ironiquement, je crois que tu arrives trop tard.  
_Ben non, tu es est encore vivant ! [5]  
Elle a vraiment une case de vide ou bien elle est aveugle. Naaaan ! Je penche plutôt pour la folie. Oui, ça doit être une folle sortie de l'asile. [6]  
_J'arrive mon beau, crie-t-elle, YATAAAAAAA !!  
Sur ce, elle fait un saut de deux mètres pour tenter de me donner un coup de pied. Je fais, tranquillement, un pas de côté et…  
« PAAAAF »  
Ladite meilleure tueuse de vampire rencontre brutalement le mur derrière moi, son corps légèrement enfoncé dans le béton. Pour ensuite…  
« BOOM »  
…Tomber par terre.  
J'y crois pas ! Et c'est elle la terreur des vampires ?! Ils ont du se tromper à la livraison !  
Je m'avance vers elle, mais Seiya me retient par le bras.  
_Laisse, je vais la tuer. Dis-je  
_Non, surtout pas ! Personne n'a jamais oser la mordre de peur d'être… beurk, finit-il avec une grimace, ça m'écœure rien que d'y penser.  
Remarque je le comprend, je sais pas si j'oserais planté mes crocs dans cette masse rose. Mais bon, si on veut être tranquille, il faut bien en finir avec elle.  
Elle se relève, très, péniblement de sa chute.  
_Aïïïe ! Ouillouille ! Sa fait mal !! Aïe ! Maman ! J'ai bobo ! Ouille ! Ouiiiiin ! Veux mon lit !! Aïïe ! Mais ça fait maleeeeeeuh !!  
Puis une fois debout, soit au moins 10 minutes plus tard :  
_Grrrrrrr ! Tu vas me le payer, sale monstre !  
Sur ce, elle reprend un pieu et un marteau de son sac rose. Prenant de l'élan, elle plie son bras tenant le pieu en arrière, tout près d'une bougie.  
_Sache que je suis la célèbre-grande-jeune-sublime-merveilleuse-magnifique-belle-forte, merveilleuse… Oups je crois que je l'ai déjà dis ça ! Enfin, Je suis Chibi-Usa la plus célèbre-grande-jeune-sublime-merveilleuse-magnifique-belle-forte des tueuses de vampires ! Et au nom de tous tes Terriens, moi la célèbre-grande-jeune-sublime-merveilleuse-magnifique-belle-forte des tueuses de vampires, je vais te tuer !  
Sa devise étant tellement longue et ennuyante (et inutile surtout), le pieu qu'elle tenait en arrière eut le temps de prendre feu, par la bougie qui se trouvait à proximité.  
_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! Au feu ! AU FEU !!! DE L'EAU ! VITE !! VEUX PAS MOURIR !  
Elle aurait réveiller les morts du cimetière que ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne lâcherait même pas le pieu de sa main ! Par contre, elle le secouait, afin, après avoir compris « la manière de réfléchir d'une pouf rose » d'éteindre la flamme. Mais par ses mouvements elle ne faisait qu'intensifier la flamme, qui maintenant, brûlait tout le pieu. Il fallu attendre que le feu atteigne sa main pour que Chibi-Usa lâche le bâton, sous la chaleur, qui en tombant, frôle son costume rose bonbon. Le costume qui, vous vous en doutiez bien, pris lui aussi feu.  
Chibi-Usa se met a courir dans toute la pièce.  
_AAAAAAAAAAH !!! NON !! C'EST CHAUD ! SA BRULE ! MAMAAAAAAAAN !!! VITE VITEUH !! DE L'EAU ! OU YA DE L'EAU ?!!  
_Dehors, souffle Seiya  
Sans avoir à le répéter, la tueuse de vampire qui est tout sauf une tueuse de vampire, sort de la chapelle en courant, et sans se retenir de crier. Des cris qui, au fur et à mesure que Chibi-Usa s'éloignait, disparu.  
Ma mâchoire inférieure toucherait le sol que cela ne m'étonnerait pas ! Je suis comme figée au centre de la pièce où le silence y règne depuis le départ, très précipité, de Chibi-Usa. Je dois être en train de rêver… C'est pas possible ! Ce genre de personnes ne peut exister que dans les films ou les fanfics [7] ! Elle... Je… Je vais pas bien là… J'ai la tête qui tourne. Grrr ! Si ce machin rose m'a filé un virus elle le paieras ! Je la couperai en petits morceaux, en commençant par les pieds, jusqu'à la tête, essayant de la maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible ! Et lentement, pour quel souffre encore plus ! Ensuite, je mettrai les morceaux, de couleur rose j'imagine, dans un mixeur pour en faire de la bouilli ! Je la donnerai ensuite aux chiens… Mais je suppose que même eux ne voudront pas y toucher et… Et depuis quand je suis aussi sadique que ça ? Aïe… Putain, j'ai mal à la tête ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser ! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?! Il faut que je prenne un appuis ou je vais finir par m'écrouler… Seiya ? Où est Seiya ? Je me retourne et le vois, aussi pétrifié que moi, fixant l'entrée de la pièce, là où Chibi-Usa est sortie quelques minutes plus tôt. Il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées.  
Je m'avance vers lui. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

… Mais je suppose que même les chiens ne voudront pas toucher à de la pouf rose. Humm… Peut être que si je molle la bouilli de Chibi-Usa en forme d'os, ils en mangeront ? Nan je pense pas. Ou alors… Je la désintègre au rayon laser ! Je la fais sauté au bazooka ! Je la donne en nourriture au dinosaure… Humm… Sa revient au même problème avec les chiens… Pfff ! Je pensais pas que ça aurait été aussi dur de tuer une tueuse ! Si seulement… Mais… Pourquoi Usagi se tient elle la tête dans les mains ?  
_Usagi !  
Je me précipite vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre.  
_Usagi, que t'arrives t-il ?  
Sa respiration est saccadé, et je pense qu'elle doit avoir un mal de crâne pas possible pour se tenir la tête comme ça. Je passe mon bras sous ses genoux, et l'autre dans son dos, pour la soulever comme une mariée. Je la transporte jusqu'aux couvertures pour la déposer délicatement. Des gouttes de sueurs perlent son front. Elle est vraiment pas bien… Mais que lui arrive t-il ?! Argh ! Et il n'y a jamais d'eau quand on en a besoin ! Je me glisse près d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. C'est la seule chose que je peux faire. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tête. Mal. Douleur. Voix. Etreinte. Voix. Douleur. Mal. Douleur. Mal. Etreinte. Tête. Douleur. Voix… Mal. Douleur. Voix… Mal. Voix… Voix… Voix… Voix… Et toujours des voix…  
_/Je ne peux rien faire ! Je déteste ne pas savoir quoi faire dans ces moments là ! Tu souffres et moi je ne peux que attendre que ça passe ! Non ! Je déteste ! Je hais ! S'il te plais Usagi, arrêtes de souffrir ! Je suis là ! Pourquoi tu souffres ? Grr ! J'aime pas ça ! Usagi ! Ne pars pas, reste avec moi… Je t'aime Usagi !/_  
C'est la voix de Seiya.  
J'ouvre soudainement les yeux. Envolée. La douleur s'est envolée… Partie ! Comme si c'était qu'un simple rêve. Une illusion.  
Je sens deux bras se resserrés contre moi.  
_Tu vas mieux Usagi ?  
Je tourne la tête vers Seiya et lui souris :  
_Oui, beaucoup mieux !  
_Sur ?  
_Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est passé.  
_Ouff... Merci, murmure t-il  
_Merci à toi !  
_Moi ? Je n'ai rien fais…  
_Si, tu m'as parlé. Comment dirais-je… Euh… A cœur ouvert ?  
_Parlé ? Mais… Usagi, je n'ai rien dis ! Je t'ai juste serré dans mes bras.  
Nani [2] ?! Mais… Mais c'était bien la voix de Seiya que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure ! Que… Que m'arrive t-il ?!  
Je sens la main de Seiya se poser sur mon front.  
_Tu es sur que tu vas bien, Usagi ?  
Je repousse sa main et lui souris tristement. Alors, ces belles paroles… Ne sont que des créations de mon imagination ? Pourtant cela avait l'air si réelle !  
_J'ai du rêvé !  
Il n'a pas l'air très convaincu. Vite, il faut que je change de sujet !  
_Dis Seiya, tu crois qu'on peux faire un tour chez moi ? Histoire de prendre des vêtements propres ainsi que plusieurs babioles dont j'aurais besoin.  
Il me sourit :  
_Bien sur.  
Le changement de sujet marche à tous les coups avec lui^^  
Il se relève et m'aide à faire de même. Il passe son bras autour de ma taille.  
_Si ça te reprends, dis le moi de suite !  
_Promis mon ange noir.  
Et sur ce, nous sortons de la pièce, sans prendre attention à « l'empreinte » laissé par Chibi-Usa dans le mur, ni au fait qu'un petit bébé dormait tranquillement dans les vêtements d'une certaine Hotaru Tomoe.[8] 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au petit matin, un jeune couple, ayant entendu un bébé pleurer, avait trouver Hotaru dans la chapelle. Ils décidèrent de l'adopter quelques semaines plus tard. Une vie heureuse s'annonçait pour Hotaru. 

**Owari...** … 12/08/03 22h59

[1] Voui, voui je sais. Je me moque beaucoup de Chibi-Usa (vous l'avez deviner quand même !).  
[2] Nani ?! = Quoi ?! en japonais. Toujours fidèle à moi même^o^  
[3] Pour les ignorants, une naine est la femme du nain^^  
[4] Vous rappelle que Chibi-Usa est habillée en rose bonbon^^  
[5] Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris la « manière de réfléchir d'une pouf rose » : Chibi-Usa pense que Seiya n'est pas un vampire, et qu'Usagi avait l'intention de le tuer pour son repas du soir… Compris ?  
[6] Je sais, je suis méchante avec Chibi-Usa. Mais bien que ça soit un de mes personnages préférés dans la série Sailor Moon, je pense que Chibi-Usa était la mieux pour remplir le rôle de la « tueuse de vampire en rose ».  
[7] Et voui et voui ! Surtout avec moi pour auteur^^  
[8] Se reporter à l'épisode 125 de la saison Super de la série Sailor Moon, bien que sa soit pas vraiment la même chose^^'  
[9] Baka = idiot en japonais. Trop forte hein ? lol 

**Usagi :** Dis !  
**BunnyMoon :** Non ^_^  
**Seiya :** Allez te fais pas prier, explique !  
**BunnyMoon :** Non, je ne dirais rien ^__^  
**Usagi :** Méheuh ! S'il te plais Bubu…  
**BunnyMoon :** Non.  
**Usagi :** S'il vous plais, mademoiselle la plus célèbre-grande-jeune-sublime-merveilleuse-magnifique-belle-forte des auteurs de fanfics, dis le nous !  
**BunnyMoon :** Merci, je suis très touchée mais… NON !  
**Usagi :** Mais allez !!! Ce n'est pas normal que j'entende des voix comme ça !  
**BunnyMoon :** Dans mon fanfic, si^^  
**Usagi :** T_T  
**Seiya :** Chui sur que ça cache quelque chose…  
**BunnyMoon :** Effectivement mon cher Seiya^^  
**Usagi :** ALLEZ ! POURQUOI J'ENTENDS DES VOIX ?!  
**BunnyMoon :** Surprise !  
**Usagi :** Je vais commettre un meurtre…  
**Hotaru :** OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Je ne suis pas morte !!  
**Usagi :** On coupe pas la parole…  
**Hotaru :** Mais chui trop trop contente !! Merci Bubu !!!!!!  
**BunnyMoon :** Mais de rien c'est normal ^__^  
**Haruka :** C'est vrai qu'on devrait la féliciter… Elle a fait une chose de bien dans ce chapitre…  
**Seiya :** Mouai… C'est bien bubu.  
**BunnyMoon :** Rhôôôôôôô ! Je rêve !!  
**Amy :** Ce chapitre est super instructif ! J'espère que les lecteurs savent maintenant combien il est dangereux de jouer avec le feu !  
**Makoto :** Oui j'adore ! C'est super ^_^  
**Minako :** Mais c'est quand que moi et les filles réapparaîtront dans ton histoire ? Snif… M'ennuie moi !  
**BunnyMoon :** Je pense dans le prochain chapitre ou le suivant… Ou en tout cas bientôt^^  
**Minako :** Ouaiiiiiiiii !  
**Rei :** Moi je veux la suite ! Je veux la suite… Je sais ! Je vais essayer de prévoir la suite dans le feu ! –Rei prie devant les flammes dans son temple- Esprit du feu dévoile moi la suite des évènements du fanfic « Mourir pour aimer… » et tout de suite… -FLAP- Je vois… Des… Des morts >_ **Tous :** T__________________T  
**Seiya :** Nani [2] ?!!!! Tu comptes vraiment me tuer Bubu?!!!!!!!  
**BunnyMoon :** Baka [9] ! Tu es censé être déjà mort !  
**Chibi-Usa :** Moi je déteste cette fic !  
**Seiya :** A non ! Voilà la pouf rose !  
**Chibi-Usa :** La plus célèbre-grande-jeune-sublime-merveilleuse-magnifique-belle-forte des tueuses de vampires, n'est pas une pouf !  
**Seiya :** Si !  
**Chibi-Usa :** Non !  
**Usagi :** Siiiiiiii !  
**Chibi-Usa :** Nooooon !  
**BunnyMoon :** STOOOOOOP ! Je voulais justement en venir… Je m'excuse à tous les fans de Chibi-Usa d'avoir transformer légèrement, un petit peu, beaucoup, son caractère... Mais une idée de tueuse de vampire en rose m'est soudainement venue à l'idée, et j'ai pensé que cela ferait un peu d'humours dans l'histoire ! Ba voui ! Faut pas que du sang et des vampires quand même ! Donc voilà, j'ai pensé que Chibi-Usa était la mieux pour jouer ce rôle, alors pardon à tous les fans !  
**Seiya :** J'espère qu'elle ne reviendra pas dans l'histoire…  
**BunnyMoon :** Ba… J'avais prévu que… Oui.  
**Seiya :** NAN ! Veux mourir !  
**BunnyMoon :** Je t'ai déjà dis que tu es déjà mort, baka !  
**Seiya :** T________________T  
**BunnyMoon :** Bon j'arrête le dialogue maintenant car il prend une page entière… Et pis il fait tard lol ! Rendez vous dans le prochaine épisode/chapitre de SailorMoon/Mourir pour aimer ! 

BunnyMoon: Vous en pensez koa? Parce que moa j'ai pas envie de passé des heures à écrire si cela ne vous plais pas ^^" Sa me ferait super trop plaisir que vous me dites ce que vous pensez de ma nouvelle fic à BunnyMoon66@aol.com! Miiciiiiiiiiii!!

**Suite...**


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Douleurs d'un mort vivant  
(BunnyMoon: Rien que le titre donne envie de lire ce chapitre hein? Chui sadique je sais^^)

J'en ai marre [1] ! Je ralentis un peu l'allure, laissant Seiya prendre de l'avant. Nous marchons en direction de sa demeure. Quelques minutes plus tôt, nous sommes passés chez moi afin de prendre le nécessaire. Des vêtements de rechanges, mon ordinateur portable, et divers objets. Et depuis un bon moment, mon mal de tête a reprit. Et pas qu'un petit peu ! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va explosé ! Le pire, c'est que j'ai de plus en plus mal… Non ! Je ne dois rien laissé paraître ! Je ne veux pas inquiété Seiya… Mais ça me fait tellement mal ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?!  
_Usagi ?  
Seiya. Alerte ! Mode « ne rien laissé paraître » enclenché.  
_Ne traîne pas trop, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever… Tes valises ne sont pas trop lourdes ? Tu veux que je t'aide ? Mode « ne rien laissé paraître » réussi. [3]  
Je lève les yeux vers Seiya. Il porte déjà deux grosses valises, une dans chaque mains. Moi, j'ai juste une petite valise et mon portable.  
Je lui souris.  
_Non, c'est bon.  
_Tu es sûr ? Tu m'as l'air un peu fatiguée.  
_Merci mais je vais très bien Seiya ! Et puis nous sommes bientôt arrivés.  
Je repars. Seiya fait de même.  
Par miracle, une fois arrivée devant la maison –si on peut appeler ça une maison- de Seiya, mon mal de tête c'est envolé aussi soudainement que la première fois. Nous entrons et au pied de l'escalier, Seiya me dis :  
_Passe devant.  
_Pourquoi ?  
_Je te gênerai avec les grosses valises.  
Je ne pose pas de questions et monte les escaliers, suivis par Seiya quand…  
_/…Mais c'est surtout pour mâter tes jolis petites fesses !/_  
C'était la voix de Seiya. Je ne réagis pas de suite. Pourquoi dit-il que c'est surtout pour regarder mon arrière ? Seiya est derrière, il ne voulait pas me gêner avec les vali…  
_SEIYA ! je crie en me retournant soudainement  
Il sursaute, manquant de lâcher les valises.  
Il semble étonné.  
_Usa… Usagi ?  
_Espèce de pervers ! Je ne te croyais pas du tout comme ça !  
_Pervers ?  
_Arrêtes de faire ton innocent ! J'ai très bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire !  
Ses yeux sont grands ouverts par l'étonnement.  
_Je… Mais… Usagi… Je… Je n'ai rien dis…  
Je m'avance vers lui :  
_Tu… !  
J'allais lui crier dessus, l'insultant de menteur et de pervers, mais, comme si Dieu était contre moi aujourd'hui, [4] je loupe une marche et tombe sur Seiya, qui sous mon poids et celui des valises, tombe aussi, dévalant les escaliers. Et dans un bruit effroyable –surtout causer par les valises- nous atterrissons en bas des escaliers.  
Aïïïïeuh ! J'ai pas fais de tels galipettes depuis la maternelle moi ! J'ai mal à mon bras et au dos… A non ! Je vais avoir de gros bleus demain!  
_/Oh ! My God ! Dieu est avec moi aujourd'hui !/ [5]_  
Qu'est ce que…  
Je me sens rougir. C'est après avoir rencontré son regard bleu que je me rends compte que je suis allongée SUR Seiya ! Et dans une position… Euh… Comment dire…  
Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir que Seiya capture mes lèvres.  
_Vous pouvez faire ça ailleurs.  
Je sursaute et lève la tête… Haruka ! Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là! Un sourire se dessine sur ces lèvres… Qu'est ce qu'il va encore s'imaginer ? Michiru se ramène derrière lui.  
_/Tiens, il faudrait que j'essaye cette position avec Michiru !/_  
Mais… Qu'est ce que cette voix ? Haruka ? Mais il n'a pas ouvert la bouche !  
_/Hum… Sa va encore donner des idées à Haruka…/  
/Oh non ! Juste au meilleure moment ! Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre…/_  
_AAAAAAAAAAAH ! 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je vis soudain ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent une fraction de seconde, ses pupilles se dilater avant de se fermer douloureusement au moment où ses mains remonter vers ses tempes, sa bouche s'entrouvrir et… Un long hurlement de douleur pure retentit dans toute la demeure. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ma tête explose, ce n'est pas possible autrement !!  
Mon crâne entre les mains, je me relève brusquement... Pour m'effondrer sur le sol, pris de convulsions.  
_USAGIII !  
Je sens deux bras m'entourer et me serrer contre un corps. C'est Seiya.  
_/Mon Dieu ! Sa lui reprend ! NON ! MON DIEU NON !/  
/Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!/  
/Nani ?/  
/Et je peux une fois de plus rien faire ! NON ! J'aime pas ça… Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? USAGI ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives !!/  
/Putain, avec un cri comme ça, Seiya devra prendre des boules kies pendant l'acte… Non ! Ressaisis toi Haruka ! C'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça !/ [6]  
/Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ?!/  
/Putain ! C'est pas normal ça ! C'est pas normal ! C'est pas normal !/  
/Elle a l'air de souffrir atrocement…/  
/J'ai jamais vu ça…/_  
_MAIS ENFIN TAISEZ VOUS !!!!  
La douleur disparu. Tout deviens noir…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Usagi s'évanouie dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas si je dois en être soulager ou pas. D'un côté, Usagi ne ressentira plus la douleur, due à son inconscience… Mais d'un autre, je m'inquiète… On n'a pas des maux de tête d'une telle intensité ! Oh Usagi… Mais qu'est qui t'arrive ?!  
Je la prends dans mes bras et la porte dans notre chambre où je la dépose sur le lit –Pas fait au passage [7]-. Je couvre Usagi des draps et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Quand j'en ressors avec une bassine d'eau et un gant, Haruka et Michiru sont dans la chambre.  
Je pose la bassine sur la table de nuit, trempe le gant, l'essor, et le dépose délicatement sur le front d'Usagi, repoussant quelques mèches blondes au passage.  
_Explique.  
Je soupire avant de répondre à Haruka :  
_J'en sais rien… Mais c'est la deuxième fois cette nuit. Il y a quelques heures, pendant notre sortie, elle a eu une même crise, mais celle ci a été beaucoup plus forte…  
_Sais tu ce qui la provoquer ?  
Le silence lui répondit.  
Je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre. Je ne supporte pas voir mes proches souffrir sans savoir quoi faire pour les aider ! Et encore moins rien savoir du tout sur la douleur en question…  
Michiru murmure, pensive :  
_Elle nous a dit de nous taire… Mais personne de nous a parler, je me trompe ?  
_Non Michiru-chan… aucun de nous n'a ouvert la bouche…  
_Personne…  
Je dérive mon regard vers le visage de mon ange, maintenant paisible.  
_Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives… 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au rez-de-chaussée, un « Vous avez 8 e-mails » émit d'un ordinateur portable rompait le silence pesant. [8] 

**Owari...** … 17/Août/03 21h58

[1] Elle commence bien ma fic, hein ?  
[2] Usagi, toujours fidèle à elle même^^  
[3] Délires de l'auteur ^_^ Et vouii ! C'est moa ! Nan c juste qu'Usagi se force à ne pas montrer qu'elle a un mal de crane affreux à Seiya… Mais je préfère ma version que de le dire comme ça lol  
[4] « comme si Dieu était contre moi aujourd'hui » … Je remplacerai Dieu par l'auteur ^^  
[5] Mais pourquoi toujours « Dieu » ! Ché moa qui écrit, quand même ! Et non, je ne fais pas de favoritisme entre Usagi et Seiya ^_^  
[6] BunnyMoon : Rhôôôô ! Espèce de pervers Haruka !  
Michiru : Snif… Je te croyais pas comme ça…  
Haruka : Mais c'est bubu qui écrit ! Elle l'a dit elle même ! J'y suis pour rien moa !  
BunnyMoon : A voui c'est vrai^^  
Haruka : T_T (traduc : désespérante cette fille !)  
[7] BunnyMoon : Quoaaa ?! Seiya t'as pas fais ton lit ! Punis de télé pendant 2 mois !  
Seiya : Mais… Mais j'ai pas eu le temps !  
BunnyMoon : M'en fiche, t'es punis !  
Seiya : Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui écris la fic !  
BunnyMoon : A voui c vrai ! Grrrr… Pour la peine je vais faire sauter la planète, na !  
Seiya : T__T (traduc : très désespérante cette fille !)  
[8] Je sais, l'ordi pas branché… Mais c'est la technologie des vampires… Hein ? ^_^

**Michiru:** ...  
**Haruka :** ....  
**Seiya :** .....  
**Usagi :** ......  
**BunnyMoon:** Je suis sadique, je sais, je sais ^^  
**Seiya :** Plus que sadique même ! Tu es un MONSTRE !  
**Usagi :** Chui martyrisée…  
**Seiya :** Et pis je pense que une telle douleur n'était pas obligatoire pour la suite de ton fanfic !  
**BunnyMoon :** Humm… C'est possible ^_^  
**Rei :** Mais tu veux vraiment tuer quelqu'un !  
**Minako :** Et nous on revient quand ?! Je m'ennuie moaaa !  
**BunnyMoon :** Ba… Normalement, vous devez revenir dans ce chapitre… Mais j'ai eu quelques idées entre temps (comme celle ci^^) et ben… Faudra attendre encore un peu ^^  
**Minako :** NOOOOOOOOON !  
**Makoto :** Minako-chan, tu devrais t'estimer heureuse d'être le moins possible dans son histoire ! Ou encore mieux : pas du tout dans son histoire !  
**BunnyMoon :** Ya plein de sous-entendus là… Quoi que… Mako-chanouette a raison d'un certains côté… Rhôôôô ! Je suis morte de rire à l'avance sachant ceux que je vais vous faire subir ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
**Makoto :** T_________T (traduc –ba voui j'imagine que vous avez pas le BON dico chez vous- C'est quoi ce surnom débile ?)  
**BunnyMoon :** MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Rhôôôôô ! En plus c'est Rei qui va y passer la première ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA !  
**Rei :** NAAAAAAN ! Pitié je veux partir de cette fic ! Je veux mouriiiiiiir !  
**BunnyMoon :** Souhait exaucé !  
**Rei :** Ô_  
**Usagi :** Et moi mon vœu : Je veux plus jamais être dans ton fanfic, ne serais-ce qu'une phrase !  
**BunnyMoon :** A ba non ! Ya le droit qu'à un seul vœu !  
**Seiya :** Normalement c'est trois !  
**BunnyMoon :** Non, c'est avec les génies, trois vœux ! Et puis tu oublies que je suis sadique^^  
**Seiya, Usagi et Haruka :** Psychopathe cette fille !  
**BunnyMoon :** MOUHAHAHAHIHIHIHIHOHOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHUHUHUHAHAHAHAAAA !!!  
**Seiya, Usagi et Haruka :** Confirmation ligne au dessus : rire de psychopathe made in BunnyMoon  
**BunnyMoon :** Méheu ! Chui po psyco d'abord ! T_T 

BunnyMoon: Vous en pensez koa? Parce que moa j'ai pas envie de passé des heures à écrire si cela ne vous plais pas ^^" Sa me ferait super trop plaisir que vous me dites ce que vous pensez de ma nouvelle fic à BunnyMoon66@aol.com! Miiciiiiiiiiii!!

**Suite...**


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Pourquoi une double personnalité ?  
(BunnyMoon: J'ai écris ce chapitre alors que j'avais un mal de crâne pas possible mdr ! Nan sérieux, je me donne la poise moi même T_T)

Quelque chose me chatouille. J'émerge doucement du brouillard rose et chaud du sommeil. Mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de me réveiller. Bizarrement, je suis complètement épuisée. J'allais me rendormir et me laissé porter par la douce mélodie de la Morphée… Mais c'était trop beau pour durer et les derniers évènements me reviennent en mémoire avec tout le tact d'une tonne de brique qui vous tomberait sur le coin de la gueule en impromptu.[1]  
Salut ! Je m'appelle Usagi Tsukino et je suis un vampire ! Oua génial me direz vous ! Mais comment trouver cela génial quand on doit tuer des gens toutes les nuits, boire leur sang, se protéger de la belle lueur du soleil, et sans même la possibilité de voir sa famille ou ses amis ! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, j'ai des maux de crâne pas possible et j'entends des voix… Le plus souvent pervers ![2]  
J'ouvre lentement les yeux et tourne la tête vers le réveil : 9h30. Les épais volets bloquant la lumière meurtrière d'entrer, je ne vois pas l'astre dans le ciel, mais je le sens. Peut être un sens de plus que les vampires développe. Pas étonnant que je sois crevé. Il y a quelques jours, j'aurais trouver cela normal de me réveiller à 9h30 du matin, mais maintenant… J'ai du dormir 3 heures, pas plus.  
Mais pourquoi suis-je dans ma chambre ? Je ne me rappelle pas de m'être coucher…  
Nous sommes passés chez moi pour prendre des affaires. Ensuite, mon mal de tête a reprit, mais s'est arrêté quand nous sommes arrivés chez Seiya. Il me demande de monter les escaliers devant, soit disant qu'il me gênerait avec mes valises, mais il a rajouté après que c'était pour « mâter mes jolis petites fesses ». Pourtant… Il m'a confié qu'il n'avait rien dis. J'ai que sa parole, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Seiya de dire ce genre de chose à haute voix ! Et puis, cela m'a vraiment étonné de l'entendre dire cela, ce n'est pas dans ses manières… si ? J'ai dû l'imaginer. Pourtant… Cela c'est reproduit plusieurs fois dans la soirée… Et à chaque fois, après mes maux de tête. Ce n'est pas un simple hasard. Il y a quelque chose qui se passe en moi, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Sa me fait un peu peur…  
Finalement, je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir me rendormir à nouveau.  
Argh ! J'ai quelque chose qui me chatouille le menton ! Ce sont des cheveux. Je les écarte sans me demander ce qu'ils font là. Je me relève… Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai comme un poids sur le ventre. J'essaye une nouvelle tentative, mais j'entends quelqu'un gémir. Je baisse les yeux… Et sourit. Seiya dort, sa tête reposant sur mon ventre. Il a du resté à mon chevet pendant que je dormais.  
D'un seul coup, j'ai comme un poids qui s'envole au niveau du cœur : quelqu'un me protège, quelqu'un m'aide, quelqu'un m'aime. Seiya. C'est pour lui que je suis devenue ce que je suis. Parce que je l'aime.  
Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller mon ange noir, je soulève légèrement sa tête, de façon à m'écarter sans le secouer, puis la repose délicatement sur le matelas. Je prends un drap et recouvre son corps, moitié assis sur une chaise, moitié allongé sur le lit. Je le regarde dormir. Un sourire apparaît sur mes lèvres. Seiya dort paisiblement, sa bouche entrouverte, laissant échappé son souffle régulier. Son visage est calme et serein. Sa couette basse habituelle qui retient ses longs cheveux noirs est défaite et plusieurs mèches rebelles sont étalés sur le lit. Son Tee-short noir, qui avait eu un malin plaisir à bouger légèrement de place pendant que son propriétaire dormait, laisse entrevoir une épaule nacré. En un mot, Seiya est « Kawaiiiiii ! ».  
Après avoir finis ma contemplation de mon ange noir à moi, je balaye la pièce du regard, cherchant mes affaires. Ils ne sont pas dans la chambre. Il doivent être rester au rez-de-chaussée. Après avoir jeter un dernier regard à mon amour, je sors de la chambre et descend les escaliers. Et en effet, mes affaires sont éparpillés un peu partout au pied de l'escalier.  
« Vous avez 9 e-mails » [3]  
Je sursaute. C'est mon portable. Il jonche le sol entourer de mes valises. Au moins, je suis sur qu'il n'est pas cassé après nos acrobaties d'hier^^ Je le prends et m'assois sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Je l'ouvre et regarde. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens alors à ce moment là… Joie ? Peine ? J'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mes amies, mes véritables amies, ne m'ont pas oublier et s'inquiètent pour moi. Oui. 9 e-mails venant d'Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako et… Et mes yeux s'ouvre comme des soucoupes tandis que ma mâchoire inférieure se laisse attiré par l'attraction terrestre [4]. Parmi mes 9-mails, l'un d'eux est écrit par les mains de mon ex petit copain… Mamoru.  
J'hésite un peu, mais je finis par ouvrir son e-mail :

Subject : Ou es tu ?  
Write by : Mamoru@Mourir.pour.aimer.com

Ma Usagi,  
Il est 8h30 et je t'écris d'un des ordinateurs de mon bahut. J'ai eu une grande inquiétude en ne t'apercevant pas avec tes amies, vous, qui êtes toujours ensemble. Hier déjà, tu n'étais pas venue au lycée. J'ai été voir Ami, Makoto et Minako –Rei étant dans un lycée privé- et elles m'ont raconté ce fameux soir où tu l'avais rencontré, et que depuis, tu avais disparu. Nous craignons un enlèvement. Hier, après les cours, nous avons déposés un avis de recherche à la police te concernant. Cela va faire maintenant 2 jours que nous n'avons aucune nouvelle de toi.  
Mais je sais que tu es toujours là Usako. Ce matin, avant de partir au bahut, je suis passé chez toi, et j'ai remarqué que la plupart de tes vêtements ainsi que ton portable avait disparu. Je sais que tu vas lire cet e-mail, et c'est pourquoi je te demande de me répondre !  
Que tu sois partie avec lui, bon. Mais ce n'est pas sympa de ne plus nous laissé de nouvelles ! ME laisser sans nouvelles ! J'ai peur pour toi Usagi ! Je t'aime toujours et tu le sais ! Réponds moi et dis moi où tu te trouves. Je viendrais te chercher !  
Gros bisous.  
Mamoru.

J'avais l'intention de lui répondre pour le rassurer, en lisant le début de l'e-mail, pensant qu'il avait changé… Mais non. Il dit m'aimer, mais ce n'est pas du véritable amour. Je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas envie de replonger dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Je sais aussi que si je lui indique où je me trouve, la première chose qu'il ferait, c'est de donner un bon crochet du droit à Seiya. Pas qu'il croit que je sois partie à cause de mon ange noir, mais c'est surtout qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée qu'un autre garçon que lui me touche.  
Mamoru… On ne dirait pas en le voyant. Grand et musclé, cheveux noirs aux yeux bleus. Mais derrière ce masque de gentillesse, se cache un… Monstre. Oui, un monstre, comme dans les manga ou les dessins animés. Je suis la seule personne à connaître son véritable visage… Comme il est le seul à savoir le mien. Oui, dernière mon masque de gamine, se cache une jeune fille où le cœur a été déchiré par… Lui. Oui. Mamoru Chiba. Simple étudiant à l'université, mais démon en même temps. Je me suis donnée ce visage d'enfant pour ne pas inquiéter mes parents, mes amies. Mais au fond, je suis démolie, déchirée. Je me sens trahie, désespérée. Mais heureusement, depuis que j'ai rencontré Seiya, mon cœur se répare petit à petit.  
Inconsciemment, je passe ma main sur la longue cicatrice qui me couvre le bas de la gorge dont l'auteur n'est autre que Mamoru quand je lui ai déclaré que je ne voulais plus sortir avec lui…  
Je me donne une gifle mentalement. Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais penser au passé !  
Je me lève, et regarde le bazzare autour de moi, jonchant sur le sol poussiéreux.  
_Et bien ! J'au du boulot à faire !  
Heureusement que ma maladresse m'a permit de savoir où se trouve les accessoires nécessaire pour faire un peu de rangement ! Seulement, cette fois ci, je ferai bien attention d'ouvrir la porte du placard-à-bordel délicatement et de ne pas entrer dans la chambre de Michiru et Haruka ^_^ 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

« VROUUUU VROUUUU… »  
Un bruit étrange résonne dans toute la maison.  
_Hum…. Proteste un grognement, émis depuis la chambre de Seiya et Usagi.  
Plus tard, un « BOOOOOM » suivis de près par un « Merde ! » retentit.  
_Hummm… Réponds le grognement  
« Frot… Frot… Vrip… Frot… Clap… Frot… Vriiiip… Froooot… »  
_Hum! Commence à se fâcher le grognement [5]  
« THIIIII »  
_Putain… marmonne le grognement qui n'est plus un grognement.  
« FROUUUU »  
_Je vais commettre un meurtre… marmonne t-il au bord du désespoir de pouvoir dormir.   
« CLAP »  
La porte de la salle de bain claque.  
C'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase…  
Seiya se redresse vers ce dernier bruit en criant :  
_C'est quoi ce bor… ?!  
Quand son regard plonge dans les profondeurs marines de la déesse qui se trouve face à lui, plus aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, pourtant ouverte, la fin de sa phrase restant bloquer dans sa gorge. La déesse eu un léger sourire. Ses longs cheveux blonds, ruisselant d'eau par sa douche, tombe dans son dos, tel une cascade. Elle porte un pantalon moulant noir et un buste rouge, collant à sa peau, dévoilant les formes de son corps. Ses lèvres, rondes et pulpeuses, sont recouvert d'un rouge à lèvres pâle. Ses paupières sont masqués par une poudre bleu clair et ses cils par du mascara.  
Seiya mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que la belle jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, était Usagi. Sa Usagi.  
La jeune femme rit. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

De toute évidence, le tableau que peint le jeune homme est on ne peut plus attirant : les yeux grand ouvert par l'étonnement mais fatigué en même temps, mal réveillé, ou mal dormi peut être, le nez froncé comme celui d'un chat, la bouche grand ouverte et le tee-shirt qui laissait entrevoir une épaule nacrée, Seiya aurait pu faire la page centrale du magazine "Play Boy Vampire" si celui-ci existait.  
Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.  
_Seiya, si tu voyais ta tête !  
Celui ci, après avoir repris ses esprits, rougit sous ma remarque.  
Il est encore plus mignon comme ça ^_^  
Je prends ma brosse [6] dans une de mes valises (je l'ai remonter entre temps^^), me dirige vers la glace de la pièce et entreprends de commencer mon rituel brossage matinale de ma manne blonde.  
Dans le reflet du grand miroir, je vois Seiya me jeter de temps à autres des regards, essayant en vain d'être discret.  
Mes cheveux représentent beaucoup pour moi mais je serai prête à laisser Seiya les toucher. Je prends donc son plus beau ton pleurnichard et dis :  
_Hey, Seiya, tu peux pas me donner un coup de main teu plais ?  
Je vois à travers le reflet de la glace le sourire appréciateur de Seiya.  
_Bien sur !  
Et quelques secondes plus tard, ma brosse, entre les mains de mon amour, passe dans mes cheveux tels des caresses. Les nœuds s'envolent après ses passages. Pas que Seiya tire fort, au contraire, il est doux et… Magique ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, je m'en fiche. Je le sens comme hypnotisé par mes cheveux, dans ses gestes réguliers et son regard sur moi.  
Une fois finis, je me retourne vers Seiya et lui fais mon plus beaux des sourires :  
_Merci.  
Alors que je me retourne vers la glace pour faire mes chignons habituels, une main me stoppe dans mon geste.  
Je lance un regard interrogateur à mon ange noir, ce qui a l'air de le déstabilisé.  
_Tu…Euh… Je… Je… Pardon… Je ne voulais pas…  
Et il retire sa main aussi vite que si mon bras était en feu. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et me tourne vers la glace. Je sépare les cheveux en deux parties, une à droite que je mets sur mon épaule, et une à gauche que je prends en main et commence à l'enrouler en chignon.  
Je ne peux m'empêchée de jeter un regard dans la glace. Seiya fixe mes cheveux et a l'air déçus… Déçus ?  
Il m'en faut pas plus pour comprendre et je lâche totalement ma prise de cheveux pour la laisser tomber dans mon dos.  
_Et si je laissais mes cheveux détachés cette nuit ?  
Je me retourne alors vers mon ange noir et vois un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres. J'avais visé juste.  
_Tu es sublime…  
Seiya penche doucement son visage vers mes lèvres. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Il ferme les yeux et… Je le stoppe en posant un doigt sur ces lèvres. Il me questionne du regard et je lui réponds en lui lançant un regard moqueur.  
_Plus tard mon ange noir. Il est déjà 22h et…  
_/Argh… J'arrive au mauvais moment! Bon, qu'est ce que je fais ? Je frappe ou j'attends la fin de leur conversation ? Bien que je préfère débarquer en hurlant… Quoi que…/_  
_… Et puis, tu ne crois pas qu'on serait mieux en privé ?  
_Comment ça, en privé ?  
Je souris à Seiya tandis que notre perturbateur de bisous prend la parole :  
_Attendre que vous soyez seul pour faire ce genre de chose, dit Haruka dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
Seiya sursaute et se retourne vers son copain :  
_Haruka ?  
_Nan, chui Buffy-contre-les-vampires-qui-n'a-pas-dormit-de-la-journée, ça se voit pas ?  
_Ba… Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi, Haruka ? lui demande Seiya  
Le vampire entre dans la chambre en me lançant un regard noir :  
_Une personne, dont je ne prononcerai pas le nom, A FAIT UN VACARNE EPOUVANTABLE PENDANT TOUTE LA JOURNEE !! Seiya ne pige pas de suite :  
_Ah ? C'est bizarre moi non plus j'ai pas pu dormir ! Je viens juste de me lever quand j'ai entendu Usa… USAGI ! Il se tourne vers moi, me demandant muettement des explications.  
Aie… Je crois que je suis mal barré là… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie de me retrouver 10 pieds sous terre en ce moment même. Je déglutit difficilement avant de lui répondre avec un air innocent :  
_Euh… Ouiiii ?  
_/Je vais la tuer si personne ne me retiens…/_  
Je gagne un autre regard noir de-la-mort-qui-tu-pire-que-la-mort-elle-même de la part de Haruka.[7]  
_C'est toi qui a fais tout ce bordel ? Dis le blond sur un ton qui n'est pas des plus aimable.  
_Euh… Mais j'ai une bonne raison^^ Je… Euh…  
_/Je vais la tuer… Je vais la tuer! Je…/_  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…  
_…VAIS TE TUER !!!!  
_KYAAAA !!!  
Peut être que c'est l'intuition féminine, ou encore les sens développer des vampires, ou peut être le fait que Hakura est tellement énervé et pense aussi fort que, avant qu'il me saute dessus avec des idées de meurtriers, je me suis enfuie en courant. Euh… Enfuir est un bien grand mot, car Haruka étant devant la porte, je ne peux que « esquiver » ses coups en courant dans toute la chambre.  
Enfin, ce suivis une course poursuite dans toute la chambre autour d'un Seiya, main sur sa tempe, signe de fatigue.[8] Comme Haruka est bien plus rapide que moi, et comme à plusieurs reprise il avait tenté de se jeter sur moi et me plaquer contre le mur, je le ralentis en lui balançant tout ce que je trouve sous la main. Ma brosse. Paix a son âme. Des chaussures. Allez en paix. Puis ma valise. Je cours jusqu'à mon lit, et saute dessus afin de prendre mon oreiller. C'est léger, je sais, mais c'est la seule chose qui me reste à jeter sans trop lui faire mal. Je me retourne, près à lui balancer la masse de cotons, quand je me rends compte que Haruka est toujours à l'autre bout de la pièce, ma valise, ouverte, recouvrant la tête du jeune homme. Celui ci est recouvert de vêtements, et, comme si Dieu était contre moi, mes sous-vêtements sont aussi de la partie.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, et je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Seiya est dans le même état que moi. Et pour Haruka, pervers comme il est…  
_Humm… Du 85 B ? Pfff ! Tu es en retard dans ta croissance, ma p'tite !  
Mon rouge de gêne se mélange au rouge de colère :  
_HARUKA ! ESPECE D'OBSEDE !! VIENS TE BATTRE SI T'ES UN VAMPIRE !  
Je n'aurais pas du dire ça…  
Il balance ma valise dans la pièce -paix à son âme- et s'élance vers moi. Je n'eus le temps de me retourner que mes pieds s'emmêlent dans les draps. Je vous avez bien dis que Dieu est contre moi ! Je tombe sur le lit et sans avoir le temps de me remettre de ma chute, Haruka se jète sur moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux.  
_Donne moi une bonne raison pour ne pas te mordre…  
En disant cela, il s'approche lentement de mon cou… ALERTE ! Euh… Une Raison ? Une seconde me suffit pour sortir d'une traite :  
_Une raison ? Ba… Mon sang a un arrière goût amer et pis… Je mange tellement de chocolat que y'a plein de calories dedans et c'est pas bon pour les vampires, ça fait grossir ! Et après tu seras tout gros tout pas beau et Michiru ne voudra plus de toi ! Et pis Seiya va te faire la gueule et ça sera plus ton copain ! Tu seras tout seul ! Na ! (note : Voici une façon que j'utilise souvent pour retarder l'heure du châtiment ^^) Et je suis trop jeune pour mourir moa ! Ha ! Mais mince, que je suis bête, je suis déjà morte hi hi ! Et au lieu de me regarder avec cet air désespéré ou de me courir après tu ferais mieux de me remercier ! Parce que en plus j'ai fais le moiiins de bruits possible ! Et chui même pas allez dans votre chambre alors hein ! Et puis tu m'écrases avec tes grosses fesses alors lève toi ou je dis à Seiya de te…  
_TU TE LA #°@'&% !!!! [9]  
_Ayeeeeeeeuh !! Cries pas comme ça, Haruka, tu me donnes mal à la tête !  
_Je vais la tuer…  
_NAAAAAN !!! Seiya je t'en supplies aide moa ! Haruka-le-monstre veut me manger !  
_JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!  
_Euh… C'est bon là, on a comprit Haruka^^  
S'il y a une chose que j'aurais du savoir à cette instant, c'est qu'il ne faut pas jouer sur les nerfs d'un vampire nommé Haruka. Celui ci lève son poing serré au dessus de moi. Mon sourire s'efface aussitôt, en même temps que mon masque de gaieté. Tous mes mauvais souvenirs me reviennent alors en mémoire, sans que je ne puisse y faire quelque chose…  
_Haruka !  
Mais Seiya intervient trop tard, et le vampire abat son poing vers moi. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et… Le poing frappe le matelas, près de mon visage. Je n'ai pas ciller. Le vampire au dessus de moi semble étonné, mais reprends vite son sérieux car après un moment de silence il décide de le rompre en demandant calmement :  
_Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
Le silence lui répond. Je n'ai pas envie lui répondre. Bien que sa question soit un peu ambiguë, je l'ai parfaitement compris. Sans m'en apercevoir, j'ai mon deuxième visage que je me donne s'est envolé, rien qu'aux souvenirs de ses poings sur moi… Ses coups… J'avais mal… J'ai toujours mal...  
Arff ! C'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui, c'est la deuxième fois que je pense à cette période douloureuse … 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mais de quoi parle Haruka ? Serais ce de son comportement ? Je ne comprends décidément rien. Mais Usagi a toujours été comme ça, c'est elle, sa personnalité. Enfin… Je crois. Cela va faire 3 jours que nous nous connaissons… 3 jours ? C'est bizarre, normalement ses pouvoirs aurait du manifesté… Pourtant, elle n'a rien eu d'extra ordinaire ! Pas de laser sortant des yeux, pas de métamorphose en animal quelconque, même pas en chauve-souris, qui est le plus courant. Pas de « Pouvoir de la Lune, transforme moi » … Euh… Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! C'est dans la série Sailor Moon, ça ! La seule chose étrange qu'elle ait eu, ce sont ces crises… Mais je ne vois pas le rapport ! Pourtant, en la regardant bien, on dirait qu'elle a changé en quelques minutes… Son visage exprime de la… tristesse... ? Qu'est ce que… ? Mais ! 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_/Il va s' pousser d'Usagi, Haruka, ou il attend le déluge !/_  
Je détourne le regard vers Seiya : il a l'air furax… Et pas qu'un petit peu ! Et je crois savoir pourquoi… ^^  
_Dis, Haruka, ça ne te dérangerais pas de te lever ? Tu m'écrases là !  
Il me dévisage un moment, avant de se lever pour de bon. Mais à peine suis je debout qu'il m'assailli de…  
_C'était quoi tout ce bouquant ?!!  
Et c'est repartis pour un tour…  
_Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas que, en sortant de ta chambre, traverse les couloirs, monte les escaliers, traverse encore les couloirs, pour enfin entrer dans ma chambre, euh… donc pendant tout ton trajet, tu n'as pas remarqué le changement ?!  
_Le changement... ?  
Il n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour sortir de la chambre en courant, parcourir le couloir des yeux, et échapper un cri qui fait trembler toute la maison :  
_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Affolée par le cri de Haruka, je cours le rejoindre dans le couloir :  
_Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!!  
Il se tourne vers moi rouge de colère :  
_C'EST KOA CETTE HORREUR ?!!!!!!  
A croire que c'est écrit dans les étoiles que nous sommes fais pour nous disputer [10] ! Je montre du doigt le sol du couloir, et réplique en haussant le ton:  
_Parce que c'est pas beau peut être ?!  
_PARCE QUE COLORIER LE COULOIR EN ROSE C'EST CENSE ETRE BEAU !!  
_Méheuh ! C'est pas ma faute si le pot de peinture est tombé dans le sceau d'eau quand j'ai ouvert le placard-à-bordel alors que je m'apprêtais à faire le ménage dans la maison !  
_QUOAAAAAAAA !!!!  
Michiru arrive alors à se moment là, alertée par les cris de Haruka. Elle ouvre la bouche pour demander des explications sur ses hurlements, mais ses mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge quand elle se rend compte que le sol sur lequel elle marche, est, complètement et innocemment, de couleur rose.  
Je reprends :  
_Et puis, c'est votre faute aussi, vous avez cas ranger vos placard dans cette maison !!  
_NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!  
_Mais si ! Et puis, comme je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'étais en trait de « peindre » plutôt que de laver…  
_JE... !!  
_Et bien j'avais déjà fais la moitié du couloir ! Et un couloir moitié rose, moitié noir, ça l'fait pas trop ! Alors j'ai continué à « laver » tout le couloir !  
_…VAIS… !!  
_Mais les couloirs roses ne collaient pas au noir des autres pièces, alors je suis passée dans toute la maison ! A part les escaliers ! J'aime bien la couleur bois des escaliers !  
_…TE… !!!  
_Mais au moins, maintenant, y'aura plus de poussières, car j'ai passé l'aspirateur ! Et ouiii ! Je l'ai trouvé dans le placard ^^  
_…TUER !!!!!!!!!!  
_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!  
Et s'en resuivis une course poursuite dans les couloirs de la demeure des vampires, dorénavant, de couleur rose. Et pour répondre à la question que tous le monde se posent: non, le rose n'est pas délébile^^ 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* Gargouillement de ventre *  
_J'ai faim…  
_Arrêtes de te plaindre, nous sommes bientôt arrivés, me dit Seiya  
_C'est à mon ventre que tu dois dire ça !  
* Gargouillement de ventre qui n'est pas d'accord avec les paroles de Seiya*  
_C'est de ta faute aussi, si nous sommes pas partis plus tôt ! se défend le jeune homme  
_Méheuh ! C'est Haruka qui m'a enfermé dans la cave ! Et dans le noir en pluuuus !!  
* Gargouillement de ventre *  
_Je ne savais pas que Haruka avait des pouvoirs ? J'ajoute en prenant la main de mon ange noir dans la mienne.  
_Tous les vampire en n'ont.  
_N'empêche… Se téléporter d'un endroit à l'autre ça doit être vachement cool !  
_Il ne se téléporte pas ; il se déplace très vite. Tellement vite que tu ne vois pas son corps ! Sa vitesse peut concourir avec celle du vent.  
_Mouai… Et mes pouvoirs à moi ?  
Après un moment de réflexion, Seiya me réponds :  
_Je ne sais vraiment pas. Ils auraient du se manifester depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas normal… Mais peut être qu'il y a un lien avec tes crises…  
Je repousse mes longs cheveux blonds de mon visage (et oui, c'est l'inconvénient quand on laisse ces cheveux détachés !)  
Seiya reprend :  
_Mais de toutes façons, il te reste encore cette nuit, et la journée de demain… Nous verrons bien.  
_Oui…  
_Voilà ! Nous sommes arrivés !  
* Gargouillement de ventre qui saute de joie *  
Je contemple la boite de nuit qui se dresse devant nous. C'est ici où nous trouverons de quoi dîner cette nuit.  
Je m'élance à l'intérieur, toute excité par l'ambiance mais aussi pour renouveler l'expérience qui s'est produite la nuit dernière et goûté à nouveau cette drogue qu'est le sang. Voyant que Seiya ne me suivait pas, je me retourne et lui cri :  
_Allez dépêches toi Seiya! J'ai une faim de…  
Mais je ne finis pas ma phrase car…  
« BOOM »  
Je percute quelqu'un… Pour tomber sur lui.  
Je sens alors les deux bras de mon amortisseur de chute m'entourer la taille et me serré contre lui ! Ayaaa ! Encore un de ces pervers qui se croient tout permis !  
Je redresse la tête vers son visage et m'écris :  
_Otez vos sales pattes de… !  
Mais je m'interromps en croisant ses yeux bleus glacés. Je ne connais que trop bien ces deux perles brillantes pour savoir à qui elles appartiennent. Les cicatrices de mon cœur se réouvrent et se déchire à nouveau. Un frisson me parcours l'échine. Celui qui est le responsable de mon doublement de personnalité me tient, à nouveau, dans ses bras. La dernière personne que je voulais croisez en venant à cette soirée…  
_Mamoru… ? 

**Owari...** … 24/Septembre/03 19h14

[1] Rhôôôô ! Sa doit faire mal ^___^  
[2] Usagi : Tu sais ce qu'on dis Bubu ? Tel fanfic, tel auteur ! Na !  
BunnyMoon : Tu insinues par là que je suis une perverse ?  
Usagi : Vouai ^_^  
BunnyMoon : Même pô vrai… J'chui un ange moa !  
Usagi : Mouai… Un ange pervers alors !  
BunnyMoon : T__T  
[3] Voui, moi j'ai aol et quand j'ai des e-mails, j'ai une horrible-voix-robot-féminin-qui-ferait-peur-à-un-dinosaure qui me préviens quand j'ai des e-mails ^^'   
[4] En plus simple : elle ouvre grand la bouche^^  
[5] Vous êtes censé imaginer la scène^^  
[6] En poil de sanglier, parce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux et que Usagi le vaut bien^^  
[7] Ici encore, faut imaginer la scène ^^  
[8] La encore, il fait imaginer la scène ! Hein ? Bon bon d'accord je me tais.  
[9] Censuré pour cause de vulgarité^^  
[10] Rhôôôô ! Vous y croyez pas vous ?

**Haruka :** ROSE ?!!!  
**Usagi :** Méheuuuuuh! C'est pas ma faute ! C'est BunnyMoon qui raconte, pas moa! J'y suis pour rien !!  
**BunnyMoon :** Merci de rejeter la faute sur moi…  
**Haruka :** JE VAIS TE TUER BUNNYMOON!!!  
**BunnyMoon :** Tu devrais t'estimer heureux, Usagi n'a pas fais le ménage dans ta chambre (voir fin du premier POV)^^  
**Haruka :** JE VAIS TE TUER !!!  
**BunnyMoon :** Et puis comme ça, tu as fais une maison hors du commun^^  
**Haruka :** JE VAIS TE TUEEEEEER !!!!  
**BunnyMoon :** Tu te répètes un peu trop l  
**Seiya :** A pffffff !  
**Usagi :** ???  
**Seiya :** Pfffffffffff!!!  
**Mylène :** Traduction please.  
**Seiya :** PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!  
**BunnyMoon :** Rhôôô… Mais c'est que Seiya serrait un tout p'tit peu beaucoup à peine JALOUX?  
**Seiya :** C'EST QUI CE MA…MAMO… MACHIN TRUC MUCHE QUI SE PERMET DE TOUCHER MA USAGI ?!!!!  
**BunnyMoon :** C'est Mamoru. (petite fille innocente)  
**Seiya :** MAIS QU'EST CE QUI VIENT FAIRE DANS CE CHAPITRE ! MER** !!!!  
**BunnyMoon :** Se référer au titre^^  
**Seiya :** Mais il pouvait y avoir une autre raison !!!  
**BunnyMoon :** Naaaaaaaan !! Parce que c'est essentiel pour ta mort !  
**Seiya :** Ma… Ma koa ?  
**Usagi :** Sa... KOA?!!!!  
**Seiya et Usagi :** MAIS !!!!!!  
**BunnyMoon :** Trop tard j'ai déjà tout le script dans ma tête^^ Maintenant reste plus qu'à trouver un peu de temps pour l'écrire^^  
**Seiya :** Mais ta fic tourne au désastre !!!! Usagi qui a doublement de personnalité, ce Mamochu…  
**BunnyMoon :** Mamoru.  
**Seiya :** … Ouai si tu veux, et…  
**BunnyMoon :** Schizophrénia.  
**Tous :** Heiiiiiiiiiiin ?  
**BunnyMoon :** Rendez vous dans les prochains chapitres ! HAHAHAHA !!! (Et que je ne vous prenne pas à chercher dans le dico ! Sinan sa ne fera pas la surprise !)  
**Tous :** -__________- !!! 

BunnyMoon: Vous en pensez koa? Parce que moa j'ai pas envie de passé des heures à écrire si cela ne vous plais pas ^^" Sa me ferait super trop plaisir que vous me dites ce que vous pensez de ma nouvelle fic à BunnyMoon66@aol.com! Miiciiiiiiiiii!!

**Suite...**


End file.
